What's Your Fantasy
by DKM
Summary: It all started with a simple question: What's your fantasy? But it turned into so much more than that.
1. Chapter 1: Twisted, Tied Up and Tangled

_**What's Your Fantasy?**_

Rating: M

Synopsis: It all started with a simple question: What's your fantasy? But it turned into so much more than that.

Pairing: Oliver & Felicity

Characters: Oliver & Felicity

Season/Episode: Season 1

Category: Smut/Romance

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

AN: Reposting this fic because so many people are requesting it. All parts are up on my AO3 account, but for those of you who prefer this place, enjoy. And for the trolls out there, if you don't like it, just click out of the window. Take your negativity elsewhere because it won't be tolerated here.

* * *

_**1. Twisted, Tied Up & Tangled**_

"What's your fantasy?" he whispered into her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist. Warm lips fell to her bare shoulder, kissing their way up her neck until they reached the shell of her ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she quipped, leaning into his embrace as she set down her wine glass on the kitchen counter.

Several more kisses fell to her neck as he replied, "I would," before gently sinking his teeth into her flesh.

Felicity Smoak couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her throat as she closed her eyes and savored the way pleasure mixed with pain to create an altogether new sensation that sent a jolt of heat through her body. Her nails dug into his forearms as her knees buckled.

"I think I found your weakness." The warmth of his breath fanned out over her shoulder as he nipped his way back up to just behind her ear. When he wasn't being all dark and brooding, Oliver Queen could be downright enchanting.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, baby," she murmured before turning to face him. Her hands trailed up his arms until they came to rest on his neck. Felicity pulled him in for the heated kiss he was waiting for and didn't disappoint. Lips met and before long, she bit down on his lower lip, eliciting a deep, guttural groan that sent a shiver down her spine.

Oliver broke away to catch his breath as he stared down at the vixen in his arms. Felicity wore a red and black Monique Lhuillier drape gown made of silk chiffon, its black base emphasizing her figure while the red accents slimmed her waist until her body was the shape of an hourglass. Her golden hair was pinned back on each side, pulling it away from her face to cascade down her back. The diamond teardrop earrings he'd lent her sparkled in the pale light of her kitchen.

They'd just finished a mission together, one where they'd posed as boyfriend and girlfriend, hanging off each other's arms in an effort to disguise their real purpose for coming to the party. Oliver needed information from one of the guests and had required Felicity's quick fingers to transfer data from the man's cell phone to her own. Everything had gone without a hitch, and now they were both quite tipsy from all the expensive wine and champagne they'd drunk to realize what they were doing.

Fumbling into her first floor brownstone apartment, they'd made out against her door for several minutes, enjoying the way their lips tasted of red wine and chocolate from dessert. When Felicity finally got the door open after several half hearted attempts, they tumbled through, laughing as Oliver kicked the door closed behind him. He was the one to suggest opening another bottle of wine, which had probably been a mistake, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

This wasn't their first rodeo. After one drunken night in the foundry after the club had closed down, they'd pushed their relationship well past friendship and straight into the realm of friends with benefits. They'd hook up every so often, enjoy a night in each other's arms, then be back to work as usual the following morning.

With relaxed inhibitions, things were quick to take off as Felicity reached up for yet another kiss, this time her hands falling to the lapels of his suit jacket and peeling them down his muscular arms until the black material fell to the floor behind him leaving him in his white dress shirt and silk tie. Her lips trailed down Oliver's chin until they settled against the hollow of his neck, sucking and licking at his hot skin until he moaned and grabbed large tufts of her dress, the dress he'd bought for her.

"You never answered my question." His voice was low and hoarse, the desire coursing through it as he felt her smile against his skin.

Felicity took hold of the red tie he'd worn to match her dress and slowly began to loosen the knot until she was slipping it off his neck. "My fantasy," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his ear, "is for you to tie me up and fuck me hard until I beg you to stop." She placed a soft kiss to his jaw before stepping back to observe her handiwork.

Wide blue eyes stared at her in shock and surprise as his mouth hung open. That was the last thing Oliver had expected to hear, but when he saw the impish grin that curled her lips, he knew she wasn't joking. He grabbed her waist and turned her around so she was pressed against the refrigerator, her eyes now wide in shock as he captured her mouth for another searing kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver whispered, giving her a sly half grin. His lips trailed along her jaw until they reached her ear. "Because I can be very, very rough," he added slowly, his breath fanning out over her flushed skin.

A soft moan escaped her lips as his hand ran up the side of her dress and came to rest against her neck. "Yes," she gasped, her eyes falling closed as he tightened his fingers around the pale column. It sent yet another jolt of heat through Felicity's body as she moaned. Oliver's lips came crashing over hers before his hold on her neck loosened and she felt his arms snake around her waist, hoisting her up to carry her out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

He threw her on the bed without ceremony and grabbed the tie out of her hands. Before she knew it, he was on top of her, grabbing her wrists and pulling them over her head. Felicity didn't protest when he wrapped the tie around them then secured it to one of the metal rails of her headboard. She was enjoying this far too much. Oliver's mouth fell to hers once more, his teeth sinking into her lower lip until she moaned. His hands roved over her silk chiffon clad body, bunching up the floor length dress until it came over her waist to reveal the black silk thong she'd worn beneath it.

Just as he'd promised, Oliver was rough, tugging the material down her supple thighs before shoving his hand between them to cup her hot sex. Felicity cried out when two fingers sank into her wet heat. His name spilled from her lips as she tugged at her bonds, suddenly wishing she could use her hands to run through his hair. His kisses moved lower until they fell over her neck.

Without warning, he sank his teeth into her collarbone and she hissed her approval. "Yes, just like that," Felicity moaned. Oliver continued to nip his way down until he reached the curve of her breasts peeking out from beneath her dress. His free hand slipped beneath her back and tugged the zipper down until the taught fabric loosened enough for him to pull it away from the creamy white mounds. She hadn't worn a bra that night, something he very much appreciated.

Cupping one with his hand, Oliver kissed and nipped his way around the other, his tongue licking over her smooth skin but never touching her already pebble hard nipple. Throwing her head back, Felicity let out a deep moan as she arched up trying to feel as much of his lips and fingers on her breasts as she could.

The hand between her legs was just now beginning to stroke her, fingers curling up looking for her g-spot. Felicity cried out when he found it, her hips bucking against his hand as he pushed them back against the bed. "Harder!" she begged. A wicked grin came across his lips before he bit down on her nipple causing her to scream in both pleasure and pain.

His fingers began pounding into her, every thrust hitting her in just the right way to make her cries increase in volume and intensity until she could no longer take it. Felicity's entire body tensed when he finally pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm was ripped from her in a matter of seconds, exploding through her body as she cried out Oliver's name, tugging at her bonds to the point where there would be bruises on her wrists the next morning.

Falling limp on the bed, Felicity panted out several breaths, but he was by no means finished with her. This was just the beginning. As Oliver removed his fingers from her hot core, he brought them to his lips for a taste. She watched him, baby blue eyes wide, as he sucked her juices clean off before giving her an approving grin.

"Had I known you tasted that good," he said, "we would have done this a lot sooner."

The roaring blush that began at her cheeks now consumed her neck and her chest as Oliver grabbed her dress and pulled it off in one swift motion. It was discarded on the floor as Felicity whimpered, now completely naked and on display for his eyes only. He bent down, his lips falling between her breasts as he kissed his way along the midline of her body until he reached her stomach.

"So beautiful," Oliver murmured against her soft skin before dipping his tongue into her navel. She let out a gasp as he swirled it around before traveling lower until he was at her apex. He hovered there for a few moments, his soft breaths huffing over her already hot skin.

"Please," Felicity begged, desperate to feel more of his lips against her body. His devilish grin spoke volumes and she moaned yet again, her head rolling back as his mouth fell to her sex. "Ooohhhh!" she cried as Oliver roughly pulled her thighs apart and his tongue darted out over her slick folds. It fell flat against her skin before slowly licking up until it reached her clit. He flicked it once before pressing soft kisses against her swollen lips.

The long, slow licks started again, this time along the outer lips before his tongue slid between them, tasting her. Felicity closed her eyes and bit down on her already bruised lower lip when she felt his hands caress their way up her thighs, along her stomach, and stop at her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze. She knew his eyes were staring up at her face, watching it contort in pleasure as his tongue slipped inside her. The deep, low groan that escaped her lips reverberated off the walls.

He continued exploring with his tongue, lapping up her juices as his hands roamed over her body until they stopped at her thighs to push them farther apart. His tongue slipped out of her wetness and slid back up to her clit. He flicked the tip before tracing circles around it until she was panting yet again, her orgasm building towards its peak. She opened her eyes to find him still watching her, the wicked grin ever present on his lips.

After a while, he sucked her clit into his mouth, softly at first, but then deeper and deeper while his tongue simultaneously lapped at it. Her moans bounced off the walls as he slipped his fingers back inside her and curled them in a "come hither" motion, finding her g-spot yet again. Her hips bucked, but he clamped his free arm around them to make sure she didn't move as his speed increased. She was getting close so he sucked her clit as deep into his mouth as possible while flicking it repeatedly with his tongue. His fingers picked up speed as well. Her body began to tremble until he pushed her over the edge yet again, this time screaming out as her hips rose off the bed.

When the waves of pleasure finally subsided, he kissed his way along her thighs and back up her body, feeling her heave breathlessly beneath him. His lips fell across her stomach and over her breasts until they reached her mouth again. She could taste herself on his lips, and had she not been turned on already, this sent yet another jolt of heat through her body.

Even though he'd just given her two intense orgasms, Felicity wanted more. Her appetite was insatiable at this point and whatever Oliver gave her, she'd eat it up. But he hadn't stuck to his promise of giving it to her the way she wanted it. When his lips trailed over her neck, she turned her head and whispered, "So, when's it going to get rough?"

Oliver pulled away and stared down at her, an amused yet dangerous smile tugging at his lips. She stared back defiantly, her own sly grin goading him. "When I damn well feel like it," he finally replied, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she watched helplessly. What she wouldn't give to have her hands free right now, unbuttoning that shirt for him, feeling those hard muscles ripple beneath her touch.

She tugged at the tie again, hoping for some give, but he placed a hand over her wrists. "Try to get loose and I will punish you," Oliver warned. It made Felicity whimper in delight. She stopped pulling at her bonds and instead lifted her leg, trailing it along his side. "What did I tell you?" he pointedly asked, grabbing her ankle and placing it back down on the bed. "One more time, Miss Smoak, and you'll see just how rough it can get."

Felicity had to bite down on her lower lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. It would only be a matter of time until she used up her last strike, but she was saving it for when Oliver removed his shirt. Her eyes watched his fingers as each button was slowly undone revealing inch upon inch of beautifully scarred skin she couldn't wait to taste. As he pulled it from the waistband of his pants, she watched with fascination as he let the crisp white cotton slip from his fingers and fall with a gentle whoosh to the floor.

Strike three: her leg came up off the bed again, but this time her toes trailed down the center of his chest until they stopped just short of his pants. Oliver eyed her, his disapproving look turning almost dangerously primal before he wrapped a hand around her ankle. He held it there for several tense moments, before slowly placing it back down on the bed. Leaning over her body, his arms spread to either side of her waist, he whispered into her ear, "You've been a very, very bad girl, Miss Smoak. I think you need to be punished."

Grabbing her by the waist, Oliver flipped her so she was laying face down on her bed, her bare bottom up in the air. Felicity didn't hold back the moan that escaped her throat. She knew exactly where this was going and the anticipation set her body on fire. The bed dipped as he moved closer, his knees scooting beneath her waist so she rested across his lap. Calloused fingers skimmed across smooth skin causing every nerve ending in her body to ignite. His hand splayed across the left cheek, giving it a hard squeeze before letting go.

Oliver was still toying with her, building up the anticipation until she could barely handle it. Just when Felicity thought he would continue dragging it out, his palm landed square on her right cheek causing her to squeak out in surprise and pain as her body rocked forward from the force of the smack. It wasn't very hard, having just enough strength to get her attention. She shuddered as the pain turned into pleasure. Yes, this was exactly what she wanted. He smoothed his hand over the mark he'd left before the warmth was taken away.

The next smack was harder and landed on the other cheek. Felicity groaned, closing her eyes as she tried to focus on one of the many sensations coursing through her body. This fantasy couldn't have been made more perfect than it already was. The harder Oliver's hand slapped against her naked bottom, the more turned on she became until she was screaming in both pleasure and pain.

After a dozen slaps, he stopped, his hand gently smoothing over her hot, pink flesh as she held tight to the metal rail she was tied to. Felicity's breaths came out in short, sputtering pants as she tried to regain some of her equilibrium. Slipping out from beneath her hips, Oliver hopped off the bed to stand beside her head.

"Are you going to be a good girl from now on?" he asked, undoing his belt followed by the fly of his pants.

"That depends. What if I said no?" she replied as she turned her head to look up at him. A wily grin played at the corners of her mouth. She watched him undress, his pants pooling at his ankles as he stepped out of them. There was a definite bulge beneath the taught fabric of his black briefs, one she so desperately wanted to touch and stroke with her still bounded hands.

"You'll be punished again, and this time I won't show any restraint," Oliver answered, his voice sharp with warning as his fingers slipped into the waistband of his underwear.

"Then my answer is…" Felicity trailed off as she looked up at him defiantly. He was staring at her, hands still at his hips, waiting for an answer. Those sharp blue eyes knew what she was going to say before the words even left her mouth and a dangerous smile tugged at his lips. "No," she finally replied, sounding very sure of herself.

Oliver stripped off his briefs and she watched in awe as he stood before her, painfully erect with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Going the punishment route again, I see," he stated before stroking a hand through her golden tresses. Suddenly, he yanked them back and stole a searing kiss from her swollen lips. Felicity gasped, an invitation for his tongue to slip into her mouth and duel with hers before forcing her into submission.

Pulling away just as suddenly, Oliver stared down at her and said, "I will take what I want from you, and you're going to enjoy it." His penetrating gaze and gruff, demanding voice had her pinned where she lay. Felicity wordlessly nodded her agreement, somewhat scare yet excited by what he meant. Her eyes followed him as his hand disentangled from her hair and he moved to the foot of her bed.

Strong hands grabbed her ankles, pulling them apart roughly as he situated himself between them. Gently stroking up the backs of her thighs, his fingers stopped just below her still red and throbbing rear. Oliver paused for a moment, almost as if to admire his handiwork before his hands took hold of her hips and pushed them up until she was on her knees. He bent over her, his hard length pressing between her thighs as he whispered into her ear, "Hold on, baby."

Felicity's toes curled as she braced herself for what was to come. Wrapping her fingers around the metal rail, she waited in anticipation as Oliver pushed the hair away from her neck and began kissing and biting his way down her back. There would definitely be some serious bruises in the morning, but that was what she'd wanted: little reminders of their drunken escapades she would try to catalogue and remember for the rest of her life.

When he finally reached the small of her back, Oliver paused again. She glanced back to find him in deep contemplating, his eyes focused on the slope of her hips as the calloused pads of his thumbs traced circles over the smooth skin. Felicity began to wonder what he was thinking, but before her thoughts could materialize, he thrust into her hard and fast. A strangled moan escaped her lips as she buried her face in her pillow. He was inside her, stretching her, filling her to the brim, and it felt so good.

This was quickly turning into the best sex she'd ever had. A near constant stream of moans flowed from her mouth as he thrust into her several more times, sheathing himself in her hot depths until she regained some of her bearings and began matching him thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before the unmistakable quivering between her legs blossomed into an orgasm more powerful that the first two. Her entire body shivered as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her while he kept going, never once decreasing his speed.

Oliver was quickly building her up again, and just as she was about to come for the fourth time, he pulled out completely. Whimpering at the sudden loss of contact, Felicity glanced back only to find herself rolled onto her left side before he lifted her right leg and thrust into her once more. "Oliver!" she cried out, her head falling back against his chest.

With his left arm he reached from beneath her body and began stroking her clit while his right hand gently tightened around her neck. Felicity groaned. He nipped and sucked at her shoulder, biting her skin just enough so there would be teeth marks the next morning, but not enough to draw blood. Each thrust of his hips sent her closer to the edge and Felicity found herself crying out, "Oh, Oliver! Oh, please, Oliver! I'm so close!" He squeezed her neck making her gasp as he pressed harder on her clit until she came careening off the edge, screaming his name.

Breathless and panting, Felicity felt Oliver release his grip on her neck, but he was still buried deep inside her, hard as ever, a sensation she never wanted to lose. He pulled out slowly, his hands roaming her body as several more hot kisses fell against her shoulder. Before long, he was moving away, settling her on her back as he gave her a few moments to catch her breath. Her appetite for rough sex had been sated, her body now well beyond the point of exhaustion but still craving more. She gazed up at him, admiring the way sweat beaded his skin, glistening in the moonlight pouring in from the French doors that led out to her patio.

Lifting her foot, she pressed it to his chest, but this time Oliver's hand fell over it, holding it there. His fingers moved slowly, gliding down smooth skin until he reached Felicity's knee. That's when his lips joined the party. They kissed their way along the inside of her ankle, his teeth scraping against her sensitive flesh making her moan as they crept up her leg. Finally reaching her knee, he stopped there, leaving yet another bite mark on her creamy skin. Tomorrow would definitely be a jeans and turtleneck day, even if the forecast called for warm autumn temperatures throughout the afternoon.

Felicity was pulled out of her thoughts when he settled her leg back down against the soft duvet and climbed over her body searching out her lips. His kiss was slow, languid, his hands burying in her hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him to her. The undemanding way Oliver continued to kiss her suggested he was done playing alpha male for the night.

It didn't stop him from leaving several more bite marks on her neck, each of which she enjoyed receiving. Felicity whispered his name into his ear, wishing she had full use of her hands to wrap herself around him and gently run her fingers through his hair. Having indulged her fantasy (and then some), she wanted to go back to soft and slow.

Oliver must have had the same idea as he reached up and pulled the knot from the tie still holding her hands above her head. Her arms slipped away from the bindings. Felicity slowly stretched them out as his hands came up to massage the kinks from her shoulders.

It felt good, finally being unrestrained, and the first thing she did was place her hands on the back of Oliver's neck before trailing them up into his hair. He sighed contently, his lips traveling back to hers for yet another series of unhurried kisses.

"I like this," he whispered, his left arm wrapping around her waist while his right hand softly stroked her temple.

"Like what?" Felicity asked as she nuzzled his neck while tracing her fingers down his back.

"Indulging you," Oliver replied before placing another soft kiss against her bruised lips. She giggled.

"That was fun," she said. "But what about you? Can I indulge you now?" Felicity wanted nothing more than to put her focus on him. After all, Oliver had made one of her wildest fantasies come true. It was only fair that she finished him off in a spectacular fashion as a thank you. Her hand trailed down his back before reaching between their bodies and taking hold of his still hard cock.

"So, what would you like me to do?" Felicity whispered against his ear, her fingers tightening around the shaft as she stroked him.

"Hands, Miss Smoak," Oliver replied. Maybe they weren't done playing yet. She quirked an eyebrow before letting him go and bringing her hands back up. He laced his fingers with hers, gently bringing each wrist to his lips to place a soft kiss against the bruised skin. "This is as much about you as it is about me," he said. "And right now I'm content just kissing you for the next hour." Letting go of her fingers, he wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her lips. Their kiss deepened when his tongue licked over her bottom lip, probing for entry into her mouth open. He slipped it inside when she granted him access, its velvety softness slowly exploring.

Oliver's fingers tangled in her hair, tilting her head back as his lips trailed away from her mouth. They followed a line down Felicity's chin, along the side of her neck then finally stopped where it met her collarbone. That was where they remained, licking, sucking, nipping at her already bruised flesh as a moan escaped her lips. Her fingers softly stroked the back of his neck urging him to continue.

Moving to the other side, he repeated the path, this time traveling back up until their lips met once more. Felicity could get used to this. The attention Oliver lavished on her right now set her soul on fire. She couldn't get enough of his hands on her bare skin, his lips pressed to hers, his arms holding her close as if to never let her go.

Felicity was brought out of her musings when she felt his fingers wrap around her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as his tongue darted back into her mouth. Her nails scraped down his back causing him to gasp and moan as he gave her lips another nip before releasing them. "I think I'm content now," Oliver said as his hands wandered down her torso until they reached her knees, which she hadn't unfurled from his hips.

Gently pulling her legs apart, he moved them so they rested against his shoulders before placing soft kisses along each one. Felicity couldn't help but giggle when he reached the underside of her knee. It was one of the most sensitive parts of her body, one Oliver had found during their first drunken encounter and all the subsequent nights that followed. That was where he stopped, his hands falling to her hips as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I'm all yours," Felicity whispered as she gazed up at him. Blue eyes met and he leaned down to steal another kiss as he slowly sheathed himself in her hot wet core. This position had always been her favorite. It allowed Oliver to push much deeper, bringing her to new heights as his cock hit just the right spot with every thrust. His hands came to rest behind her neck, holding her gaze as he increased the speed.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Felicity held on for the ride. Already at the edge of exhaustion from all the orgasms Oliver had given her that night, she just wanted to make it through this last one, to fall off that edge with him before allowing her body to relax. He rode her hard and fast, just as he had earlier, but this time, the mood had changed. Gone was the game of dominance they'd played earlier. They were back to just Oliver and Felicity, enjoying a night of passion and pleasure with each other.

For whatever reasons, this moment had turned her on more than anything. Staring into his eyes, her fingers digging crescents into his shoulder, it sent her flying towards the edge faster than everything else they'd done that night. It only took Felicity minutes to reach her climax, but this time she could feel he was getting close too. His breaths were ragged against her skin, and before she knew it, his hips were slamming into hers with a desperate need for release.

"Oliver!" she cried, her muscles clenching around him as she neared her peak.

His lips were pressed to her neck just below her ear as he breathed, "Felicity." The sound of her name rolling off his tongue for the first time that night sent her straight over the edge. Her nails raked down his shoulders leaving deep red lines in his skin as her back arched up off the bed. She cried out his name while he buried his face in her neck and sank his teeth into her soft flesh as he followed her into oblivion with one final shuddering thrust of his hips. Somehow he had the presence of mind to roll them to their side so his full weight wasn't on top of her.

They laid there for several moments before regaining their bearings. Felicity's body ached in all the right places. She felt spent and exhausted, but most of all, completely satisfied. Slipping off his now flaccid cock, she turned to face her lover. Oliver's eyes were closed, his breathing slow and rhythmic. She traced the line of his jaw with her finger, earning a tired smile in return. Leaning in, she placed one last soft kiss against his lips before wrapping an arm around his waist and nestling into the curves of his body.

Oliver limply wrapped an arm around her, pulling her flush against his chest. With a soft kiss pressed to her forehead, he murmured, "Good night, beautiful."

"Good night," Felicity whispered back smiling as she drifted off to sleep, the sound of his beating heart beneath her ear.

Waking up the next morning proved to be a hassle. From the moment she regained consciousness, Felicity could feel every sore muscle and bruise that had been left on her body the night before. She tried to move, but the aching in her shoulders and between her legs was enough to put a stop to that plan. Instead, she lay wrapped in Oliver's arms, watching him as he slept beside her. Replaying the last night's events put a smile on her face. Now that was one way to live out a fantasy, she thought.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" His voice was low and hoarse, more from just waking up than anything else.

"Everything hurts," Felicity murmured, burying her face in the warmth of his neck.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Oliver replied, his hand filtering through the tangled mass of her hair and gently smoothing it out.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way," she was quick to clarify. "This is the 'best sex I ever had' kind of hurt. And remember, I asked you for it."

"How could I forget?" he said. "' Tie me up and fuck me hard until I beg you to stop.' I don't think I've ever been more turned on than at that moment."

Felicity sighed. Although alcohol had been a contributing factor in last night's blunt reveal of her fantasy to him, she didn't regret it. "One of these nights, I'll have to indulge you," she decided. Gazing up at him with mischievous blue eyes, she asked. "So, Oliver, tell me, what's your fantasy?"


	2. Chapter 2: Through Your Window

_**2. Through Your Window**_

**Prompt: ****Voyeurism**

* * *

_"So, Oliver, tell me, what's your fantasy?"_

_It was a simple question, one he'd asked her the night before. But the implications were far reaching. She'd been honest in telling him exactly what her fantasy was, but how could he top last night? Then he realized it wasn't a matter of topping last night, but fulfilling something he'd been longing to do for a while now. Several ideas came to mind, but one stuck out._

_"One night, I'd like to watch you touch yourself without you knowing I'm there. Then, after you've finished yourself off, I'd like to sweep in and ravage you for the rest of the night." If there was one thing Oliver Queen was, it was blunt. Fixing his gaze on the beautiful blonde laying beside him, he saw the shiver that ran through her even though her expression remained unreadable._

_"I figured you for a voyeur." The playful tone in Felicity Smoak's voice gave way to a sly smile as she rolled over and placed a soft kiss to his lips. He was the Hood after all. He spent most of his nights patrolling the city, watching others, but he'd never watched her apparently. Otherwise, this fantasy would have played out a long time ago._

_"Tell me when and I'll give you a show," she breathed against his ear._

_"That's the thing, you won't know," Oliver whispered back. She pulled away to find an equally impish grin tugging at his lips. "Some time in the next week, though."_

Six days had passed since that Saturday morning conversation and Felicity was beginning to wonder if all the long nights she'd been putting in were going to pay off, although, it had been six nights of incredible fun for her. She liked the idea of being watched, and every night she'd done something a little different to see if it would grab Oliver's attention. But he still hadn't stopped by.

Tonight was the first night in months she'd been home before midnight. Considering most of her evenings usually lasted until the wee hours of the morning, this was a decent hour. Felicity drew herself a bath and lavished in it for half an hour before finally getting out of the tub and drying herself off. She slipped on a pair of white cotton panties then glanced at the mirror. Although the aching in her muscles had subsided, the bruises on her skin were still a reminder of her mind blowing night with Oliver.

Smiling, she slipped on her old SCU hoodie and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail before stepping into her bedroom. Felicity hopped into her bed so she lay facing the French doors that led to her patio. She grabbed the romance novel she'd been reading the past couple nights, quickly finding the page she'd stopped at the previous night. This was the perfect thing to get her in the mood for what she planned on doing.

It didn't take long for the characters actions in the book to become her own, and soon her thoughts began to wander. Felicity's right hand dipped beneath her hoodie and feathered across the muscles of her stomach, her fingers tracing the familiar lines as her mind began to focus on the touch. She closed her eyes, imagining that it was someone else touching her. She thought about Oliver, wondering if tonight he would finally show up. He'd given her the night off saying he'd be patrolling that evening, no need for tech help.

Her fingers continued to play against her skin, caressing taut muscles in anticipation for what was to come. She loved drawing out her pleasure, especially now as she imagined it was someone else's hand on her body instead of hers. In her mind's eye, Felicity saw him appear at the edge of her bed, a smile brightening his dark features. She beckoned Oliver closer, holding out her hand for him to take. He fell into bed beside her. His fingers slid beneath her shirt and began to trace the same path as her own, slowly drawing it up so his lips could follow. This was becoming more of a fantasy for herself than for him, she mused.

Setting down the book, Felicity slipped her left hand beneath the hoodie as well and gently grabbed her breast, kneading the soft mound of flesh in response to the sensations against her abdomen. It had been a long time since she had been able to play out a fantasy in this way. She smiled as her right hand skimmed down over her panties, her fingertips brushing up against the damp fabric between her thighs.

In her mind, Oliver's lips had found their way to that same spot and were now gently kissing it, just as they had the last time they'd been together. It sent a shiver down her spine. Felicity sighed deeply, her left hand squeezing her breast a little harder. Her nipple puckered in response, now standing pert and painfully erect. She switched sides, repeating the same process with the other breast until both were agonizingly taut, and even the slightest touch would send shockwaves through her body.

The damp spot on her panties began to increase and she slipped her hand beneath the elastic band, her fingers sliding over smooth, wet skin. A moan escaped Felicity's throat as she stroked herself beneath her underwear. She was determined to draw this out for as long as possible, hoping the orgasm that followed would rival those of the previous nights.

Unbeknownst to her, tonight was the night Oliver decided to finally make his appearance. Still decked out in his gear, he easily hopped over the brick fence that enclosed the tiny patio, slipping through the shadows until he came to the French doors. A quick peek inside immediately drew the smile to his lips. She was spread out on her bed, one hand beneath her hoodie, the other inside her panties, her eyes shut tight in deep concentration.

Oliver crept back into the shadows, his eyes never straying from her body as she continued her gentle ministrations. This wasn't the first time he'd walked into one of these scenes. There had been a few throughout the months, but those were different. He'd quickly slinked away, feeling slightly ashamed, but at the same time turned on. Now, having told Felicity his fantasy, he knew she was doing this all for him, so the shame quickly faded to arousal as he kept watching her.

Still deep in her fantasy world, Felicity's mind continued to play out the scene with Oliver's lips gently playing along her soft skin, his fingers caressing her breasts, squeezing and pulling her nipples. She gasped at the sensation, biting down on her lower lip in response as her fingers slipped between her wet folds. Those panties needed to come off, and now. Pulling her hand from where it lay, she hooked her fingers into the elastic waistband and pried them from her hips then let them fall to the floor.

The cool air gently caressed her hot sex, sending a shiver down her spine. Much better, Felicity thought, her head rolling back on the pillow as she spread her legs apart until her feet had hooked over the edges of her mattress. Her fingers played along her slit, stroking it, probing it slightly, but never going any deeper. She was enjoying herself and the new feelings that washed over her body. The image that played in her mind was of Oliver's lips kissing their away around her sensitive skin, even licking some of the warm fluids that seeped from within her body.

Deep in the shadows outside against the brick wall, he was finding it very hard to stifle the moan that threatened to escape his lips as he watched her legs spread apart giving him the most incredible view of her body. It would only be a matter of time before it proved to be his undoing, but Oliver vowed to wait it out until she had satisfied herself. This had been his fantasy, after all.

Inside, Felicity had finally worked herself up enough to slip one finger between her glistening folds to find the hard little nub of her clit. The first touch was like electricity running through her body. She shuddered at the contact, imagining Oliver had found it as well and had begun to suck on it.

Her back arched as Felicity began to stroke it, softly at first, then varying the pressure every so often. The muscles of her lower body tensed as she manipulated her clit with increasing speed. Her other hand let go of its hold on her breasts and wandered downward to her opening, finding the soft mound of twitching, warm flesh already slick with her juices.

Two fingers moved lightly against it in synch with the hand working her clit, but never dipping inside. They rimmed the opening as her mind played the image of Oliver's tongue finding its way into her before she finally slipped them in. Another jolt of pleasure and electricity shot through her body. Felicity visibly shivered, her muscles quivering with the onset of the orgasm getting ready to rip through her.

Instinctively, she quickened the pace against her clit, applying more pressure, concentration on that single nub of sensitive tissue and trying to find release with each and every stroke. It wasn't long before her heart began to slam away in her chest, each beat sending a rush of blood pumping through her ears. Felicity's entire body went rigid, the heels of her feet digging into the mattress as her back arched up.

"Oliver!" she cried out.

He was on his feet in an instant, ready to barge in and take her, but he stood there outside the doors watching. Felicity's orgasm ripped through her quickly as she shrieked with every convulsion that gripped her lower abdomen and quickly traveled outward to rock her entire being. Oliver looked on as her hands stroked frantically, the convulsions dragging on for well over a minute as the bed shook with each violent thrust of her hips. Her deep, throaty moans resonated through her room with conviction until the final contractions subside and her orgasm faded into oblivion.

As Felicity lay in a sweating, panting heap on her bed with her eyes closed, he let himself in. Hearing the click of the French doors as they shut, her head shot up and immediately met a pair of crystalline blue eyes peering out of the darkness. Her heart hammered in her chest until the face veiled beneath the green hood finally registered. "Oliver," she breathed, watching him stride up to her bed.

He stood stock still, his intense gaze falling on her as she stared up at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face. A cocky half smile appeared on his lips as he set down his bow and quiver. "Stand up," Oliver ordered, his tone just as demanding as it had been the last time they'd been together.

Felicity was on her feet in moments. They stood mere breaths apart as he raised his gloved hand, his fingers sinking into her hair just behind her elastic band holding her ponytail. Oliver used it to yank her head up before devouring her lips with a searing kiss. She moaned, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and dueling with hers until she had to pull away, breathless and panting.

That cocky half grin was still on his face as he stared down at her. The mixture of wonton lust and dominance stunned her into silence as she waited for her next command. It made her heart flutter in her chest, and Felicity knew she was going to enjoy this far more than being tied up.

"On your knees," Oliver demanded. His tone had her kneeling in front of him in seconds, his hand still locked in her hair, fingers gently massaging her scalp. "Good girl." Her heart skipped a beat as she smiled up at him, her hands lying against her thighs. There was a certain amount of pride Felicity felt knowing she'd pleased her lover. It made her want to keep doing it just to hear his praise.

"This," Oliver said as he grabbed the hem of her hoodie and began dragging it up over her body, "needs to come off." It was quickly tossed to the floor beside her panties. Felicity was now completely naked and on her knees in front of him. His hand returned to the back of her head, stroking gently as he smiled down at her. "Much better."

They stared at each other for several long moments. The simple fact that Oliver had come to her as the Hood made this little fantasy all that much more exhilarating for Felicity. It was the last thing she'd expected, but now that he was here standing in front of her dressed in green leather and the hood still firmly in place, she couldn't help but feel even more turned on than she already was. It was many a girl's fantasy in the office to have the Vigilante sweep her off her feet. She was the lucky one that it was actually happening to.

Oliver surveyed her from where he stood. Felicity still blushed pink from her orgasm, but her eyes were locked on his. Taking slow, even breaths, she waited patiently, her hands lying in her lap. This fantasy had taken an unexpected turn when he realized the amount of trust she had in him. None of his past lovers had been this complacent, willingly giving up all control to him. It was a rush, to say the least, and he gently stroked her cheek, watching the smile on her lips widen.

The soft smile he returned made Felicity's heart melt. She wanted nothing more than to please him tonight so she set aside the part of her that would have fought him for dominance and settled into the role of obedient IT girl. But her hands itched to touch him, to feel the heat rising off his bare skin.

Oliver noticed her fingers flexing against her thighs and broke the silence. "Take off my pants," he ordered, his voice softer, but still demanding.

Deft fingers made quick work of the zipper. Felicity placed her hands on his hips, slowly dragging the taught green leather down his muscular legs all the while keeping eye contact. As it bunched up around his ankles, she returned her hands to her lap and waited. This slow progression of events had a marked effect on her. She could feel the heat low in her belly slowly beginning to boil over. Mixed with the intensity of Oliver's gaze and it was a recipe for driving a girl insane.

"Touch me," he softly instructed.

Letting out a slow, deep breath, Felicity's hands fell against his thighs before they inched upwards. Taught muscles rippled beneath her fingers until they came to rest over the bulge beneath his black briefs. Gazing up at him, she could see Oliver barely holding it together as she stroked his length, the fabric causing a buildup of delicious friction under her touch. When he groaned, she knew she had the upper hand.

Felicity leaned in placing soft kisses against the fabric, listening as his breathing became labored. She watched as Oliver bit his lower lip, his eyes closed taking in all the sensations as she worked her way up and down his shaft until the hand he had in her hair tugged painfully to pull her away. Taking it as her queue, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his briefs and dragged them down his hips ever so slowly.

Finally released from the confines of his underwear, Oliver let out a deep growl as her fingers wrapped around him, gently stroking and squeezing their way along his length. But she was drawing this out, her lips pressing against the toned muscles of his lower abdomen, tracing each hard etched line with her tongue before heading south. When it darted over the head of his cock, he nearly came. "Felicity," he groaned as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body.

Pulling back, she glanced up at him to see he was nearly coming undone. Felicity smiled before her lips fell against the side of his shaft, kissing down until they reached the base. Her tongue took over from there, slowly licking back up until she was at his tip once more. That was when she wrapped her mouth around it, enveloping him in its hot, wet confines.

With one hand against his thigh as a way to keep steady, the other wrapped around the base as she began to inch her way down his length. She didn't need to go very far, just a couple of inches or so, before he was writhing above her, his body trembling in anticipation as she pulled back before doing it again, her tongue wrapping around him with every downward stroke. His hips began to match her movements, desperate for deeper entry, but she wouldn't allow it.

She was enjoying this far more than she'd expected. Each little flick of her tongue awarded her some form of praise, either a moan or her name rolling off his lips. One particular move where she used the underside of her tongue to stroke him earned her a strangled "Fuck" in response. When his breathing turned into short gasps, she stopped, sitting back on her heels to gaze up at him with a sly grin.

He leaned down, his lips meeting hers for a hot, desperate kiss as his gloved hand pulled the elastic band out of her hair so it fell across her shoulders. Before she knew it, his arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her up off the floor. She was soon being lifted to her bed, his arm securely beneath her shoulders, dragging her up as their lips met in a series of wet, passionate kisses. When she was nestled among her pillows, the flurry of kisses fell down her chin and along her neck, stopping only when they reached her collarbone.

"Oliver," she moaned as his leather clad fingers wrapped around her left breast before his mouth descended upon the pert little nipple. Another moan escaped her lips as he rolled it between his teeth.

Felicity ran her fingers along his leather jacket until they reached the soft fabric of the green hood that still hid his face. Grasping the edges, she pulled it back slowly as he raised his head and watched her. There was something innately intimate about the gesture that had her heart racing and her hands trembling. As the hood fell to his shoulders revealing his face, her hands reached out, cupping his cheeks as her thumbs ran over the sharp planes of his cheekbones.

"Oliver," she breathed before pulling him in for a deep, languid kiss. As her tongue glided over his lower lip, he opened his mouth allowing it to slide inside before tangling with his. When he pulled back, she grasped the zipper and whispered, "This needs to go." He leaned in to kiss her again and she began tugging it down until his jacket fell open. Small hands ran up the soft cotton of his black t-shirt, grasping the leather at his shoulders and pulling it down his arms until it fell to the floor.

They came to rest at the small of his back, playing with the hem of his shirt before slipping beneath to feel hot flesh against her fingertips. She moaned against his mouth as Oliver nestled the tip of his cock between her slick folds. Within moments he was buried deep inside her. Felicity cried out his name as her nails dug into his skin. His arms came to wrap around her, pulling her to his chest as he rolled them onto their side before his hand came to rest against her upper thigh.

"Take off the gloves," Felicity demanded as she pulled away from his lips, and he quickly obliged. Calloused fingers replaced soft black leather against her thigh, a sensation she could no longer live without. They trailed up the curve of her ass, continuing their upward trek along her ribs until they settled between her shoulder blades.

Pulling her flush against his chest, Oliver's lips fell to her neck once more. Unlike the last time they'd been together, he was careful not to bite her too hard. He'd seen the purple marks on her skin the morning after and was nearly horrified by them until Felicity smiled saying she liked having little reminders. In the following days they had turned from purple to greenish yellow and he vowed this time not to leave them in obvious spots. He moved to her shoulder, choosing to bite her there instead, and received a hiss of appreciation before nipping his way down her arm until he reached the inside of her elbow.

"Oliver," Felicity moaned into his ear as her hand came to rest against the back of his neck. The slow rhythm of his hips wasn't enough to satisfy her needs. She quickly took matters into her own hands, her leg wrapping around his waist and flipping them so he was now lying on his back as she straddled his thighs. His startled blue eyes met hers and she smiled down at him. Resting her hands against his broad chest, she ground her hips into his. A strangled moan escaped his lips.

Felicity leaned down, her mouth falling to the hollow of his neck as she trailed kisses down the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Needing to feel his skin against her lips, she grabbed the hem and quickly pulled it over his head letting it fall to the floor. She returned to Oliver's neck, this time letting her tongue dart out to trace the sculpted lines of his broad chest as his hands fell to her hips.

Their rhythmic thrusts began once more, the pace slowly beginning to pick up as she reached for his lips again. Soft kisses spilled over his mouth and chin before she pulled away. Pushing herself back into a sitting position, Felicity placed her hands back on his chest and slowly slid her body up and down his throbbing cock. His hips moved with hers, matching every downward thrust with an equally powerful upward one. She could feel the friction begin to build, the tendrils of her orgasm snaking low in her belly as she moved faster.

Oliver sat up, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her flush against him. Soft lips fell to her chest and kissed their way between her breasts. A deep moan escaped her throat as his mouth surrounded one of her nipples, suckling it until her arms wrapped around his neck holding him there. With every thrust, her walls tightened around him and he knew she was close. He sped up the pace, his hips slamming into hers with so much force she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling.

"Oh, god!" Felicity cried out, the fingers of her right hand sinking into the skin of his shoulder as her left cradled the back of his head. She was moments away from her orgasm, her body quivering in anticipation. Searching out his lips, her desperate kisses gave him the permission he needed to drive her home.

Flipping their position once more, Oliver had her on her back as he began thrusting into her more forcefully, finding her sweet spot and making sure to hit it every time his hips ground into hers. He bent down and kissed her, his tongue running over her mouth as he slowed their rhythm wanting to come with her. Now kneeling, he wrapped Felicity's legs around his waist before lifting her lower body off the bed to meet his slow thrusts. He placed one hand firmly on the mattress as the other wrapped around her back, lifting her off the bed so only the tips of her blonde hair touched the bed sheets.

"Oliver!" she cried out as he began to swing her slowly, his pace quickening once she began to moan. With each thrust, they both felt their orgasms building. Felicity's head fell back with silent cries of passion as she tried to hold on for as long as she could. Her fingers wrapped around his forearms as his thrusts soon became frantic, each breath a strangled moan until finally, with one last downward grind of her hips, her walls clamped around his cock and she came. It pushed him over the edge as well sending his hips slamming into hers with a force that nearly tore the breath from her lungs.

Felicity collapsed onto the bed, her breathing labored and ragged as Oliver fell beside her. He reached for her, gathering her in his arms as he pulled her back flush against his chest, his lips trailing kisses along her shoulder as she sighed contently. She turned in his arms to face him. A smile crossed her lips when she noticed the beads of sweat that smudged the edges of the green war paint across his temples.

"You are not getting that on my sheets," Felicity said as she rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She returned a few moments later with a wet washcloth in her hands. Placing her fingers beneath his chin, she lifted Oliver's head and began gently wiping the green paint away. "Much better," she said when it was all gone, revealing his handsome face for the first time that night.

"You're so beautiful," Felicity murmured as her fingers ghosted over his cheek. She threw the washcloth to the floor and snuggled back into his arms.

Oliver pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before whispering, "So are you."

Smiling as she pressed her cheek to his chest, Felicity asked, "Did you enjoy playing out your fantasy?"

"I did," he replied, tangling his fingers in her hair. "We should do it again sometime."

"I agree, only this time, how about we do it in a car?" Felicity suggested.

"Is that your next fantasy?" Oliver replied with a sly grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Fast Cars and Freedom

_**3. Fast Cars and Freedom**_

**Prompt: Sex in a car**

* * *

"You get to pick tonight," he said, extending his hand to the fleet of super cars that lined the garage behind the mansion. "It is your fantasy after all."

Felicity Smoak's eyes went wide as she gazed at the gleaming array of vehicles in front of her. Each was parked beneath its own spotlight and overhead door. They came in all shapes and colors, from classic to out of this world futuristic. She'd already been shocked that he brought her to the mansion. Now, being in this room, gazing at some of the most powerful and expensive cars known to man, she truly was left speechless.

"Billionaires and their toys," Felicity ruefully mused as she walked past each vehicle, her fingers skimming across glossy paint. She knew Oliver Queen was loaded, but this was ridiculous. 'Oh, to be so rich,' she thought to herself.

The first car she passed was a red Ferrari 458 Italia Spyder. Felicity sighed as she walked past it. Ferraris held a special place in her heart. She had always loved their gorgeous styling and timeless beauty. The 458 was no exception, but tonight, it just didn't feel right. Her next choice was a viridian green Aston Martin Vanquish. It reminded her too much of Oliver's Hood getup, so she moved on. Stepping past a bright yellow Porsche Caymen S and a silver Pagani Zonda, her eyes settled on the matte black Lamborghini Aventador Roadster, the top already down giving her a view of the gorgeous cream leather interior.

"That one!" Felicity said as she pointed to it then looked over at Oliver to see him smiling.

"Good choice," he replied, walking over to the passenger side door and pulling it open for her. Her heart nearly stopped as she watched it swing up instead of out. A tiny moan escaped her lips as he motioned for her to get inside.

The plush leather seat immediately enveloped her as she sat down. As the door slammed closed, Felicity looked up to find Oliver staring at her, that gorgeous smile on his face. When he didn't move for several more moments, she decided to break the silence. "We're not doing it in your garage, are we?" she asked somewhat incredulously.

Oliver chuckled as he moved to a box beside the car and grabbed the keys. "Of course not," he answered. "I know the perfect spot."

The throaty roar of the V12 engine echoed through the garage sending a chill down Felicity's spine. She loved technology and this car was full of it: push button start that looked like something out of a fighter jet, flappy paddle gearbox, suspension from an F1 car and a little wing at the back that helped keep the car grounded when it reached higher speeds. If Oliver didn't make her horny, this car did. As the overhead door silently slid open, she glanced over at him to see his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel as a sly smile curved up his lips. He revved the engine before pressing a button on the center console that said "Sport" and Felicity knew she was in for a ride.

She couldn't brace herself for the sudden acceleration that threw her back into her seat. A squeal of delight escaped her lips as she grabbed onto the armrest and held tight as the car shot forward and sped down the narrow lane towards the road. Her heart raced as Oliver pulled out of the driveway and onto the quiet street. That's when he really opened up the throttle. Her screams were drowned out by the powerful V12 engine as they raced down the quiet two lane road towards the highway.

Hazarding a glance at the electronic speedometer, Felicity could see they were going well over a hundred miles an hour. Her heart thudded in her chest and she immediately tugged on her seatbelt to make sure she was fastened in properly. The wind flying over the windscreen flipped her ponytail until she had to sit back to keep it from whipping into her face. But it was the most exhilarating thing she'd ever felt in her life.

The faster Oliver drove, the more Felicity began to realize just how startling of an effect it had on her libido. She was itching for him to stop wherever they were going so she could have her way with him, but from the looks of it, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He did slow down, however and she noted the police cruiser that was slowly creeping into view behind them. Even though the car had enough power to outrun anyone on the highway, she knew Oliver would rather be safe than sorry tonight.

That gave Felicity a moment to catch her breath as the whipping wind became a gentle breeze. She relaxed into the plush leather seat taking in the small details she hadn't notice before: the carbon fiber trim along the dash and center console, the exquisite craftsmanship of the stitching along the leather, how the buttons glowed red as the sun sank lower in the sky. She was truly falling in love with this car.

It was the hand on her knee that quickly pulled Felicity from her thoughts. Oliver had picked her up from work that day and taken her to dinner at her favorite little hole in the wall Chinese place before they'd gone to the mansion. She hadn't had time to go home and change out of her slate grey pencil skirt and ruby silk button down blouse she'd worn to work that day. It didn't really matter, though, judging from the way Oliver's eyes had appraisingly gave her the once over when he stepped into her office.

The lusty flicker she'd seen in those pale blue pools had been enough to put a teasing grin on her face as she grabbed the matching slate grey jacket from behind her chair and stepped out the door, his hand firmly resting at the small of her back. Now his hand was on her bare knee, calloused fingertips stroking soft skin. Felicity swallowed and licked her lips as it crept upwards until it reached the hem of her skirt. Oliver's eyes remained on the road, but she knew full well he could still see the effect he had on her with just that slight touch. Her face was already flushed, her legs slightly parted in anticipation for whatever he planned to do next.

As his fingers continued to stroke her skin, Felicity realized they had turned off the highway and onto a narrow road leading up into the mountains. She tried to focus on the change in scenery, but Oliver's hand kept creeping higher, hiking her skirt up her supple thighs until his fingers reached the soft lace fabric of her underwear. When they stroked along the seam, she moaned, her hips sliding forward in a desperate attempt to feel more.

But Oliver didn't intend on giving her that satisfaction yet. He pulled his hand away from between her thighs and pressed another button on the center console as Felicity whimpered her discontent. The pout she threw his way earned her a low chuckle before she smoothed her skirt back down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Patience is a virtue," Oliver reminded her.

"Says the man who literally has none," Felicity shot back. She gave him a sideways glance before an idea popped into her head. Leaning over the center console, she whispered into his ear, "Two can play this game."

Oliver's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he glanced over at the blonde beside him when he stopped at a red light. Felicity gazed back at him, her sky blue eyes seductively half lidded as her hand fell just below her collarbone and softly rubbed the exposed skin above her right breast. He licked his lips as he watched her intently, grinning as her hand slowly made its way between the cleft of her breasts and over her stomach until it stopped at the cotton clad juncture between her legs.

A loud, blaring horn startled Oliver back to attention and he realized the light had turned green. His foot jammed the gas pedal and the car shot forward as Felicity seductively giggled. Another glance in her direction revealed she had yet to remove her hand from between her legs as she waited for them to stop at another red light about a mile down the road.

'Dear god,' Oliver thought, wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess. Oh, but what a beautiful mess it was. He enjoyed watching Felicity touch herself. It turned him on. And now, as he continued to drive down the nearly empty two lane road, her hand reached out and slowly ran up the tense muscles of his forearm as she leaned in until her lips were barely inches from his face.

"I wonder how much focus the mighty Oliver Queen has when I do this…" Felicity whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear as her grin widened. Ever so lightly, she pressed her lips to his jaw as her hand trailed down his chest and over his abdomen until it came to rest against his inner thigh. She could feel the car decelerate and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her mouth as she trailed kisses along his jaw. "Mmm… that's what I thought."

Oliver swallowed hard, his focus waning from the road to where Felicity had placed her hand and how her lips felt against his skin. He groaned, quickly forgetting where he was and grabbed her chin with his left hand, forcing their lips to meet in a kiss full of passionate need and lust. The car came to a full stop as another horn blared in the distance, but he was too caught up in the kiss to care as his hand moved away from her face and slowly trailed down her body until it found one of her supple silk clad breasts. He cupped the soft mound, squeezing softly until she moaned against his lips.

Pulling away suddenly as an alluring smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, Felicity said, "I think the guy behind us is getting really pissed off."

Dumbly, Oliver glanced at his rearview mirror and saw the semi truck stopped behind him. He stepped on the gas and rocketed down the road as Felicity gave him another sexy giggle. Had he known she would be such a tease tonight, he would have stepped up his game earlier, but he was actually enjoying this little display of her dominance. It turned him on immensely. His dark blue stone washed jeans suddenly felt a little tight, and a glance downward revealed that someone else had decided to join the party. After all, her hand still rested against his inner thigh. The sensation alone was enough to send his body into overdrive.

It was easy to see the effect Felicity had on him. Oliver's pale blue eyes had turned almost cobalt in the fading sunlight as his hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel. That kiss hadn't been bad either. Actually, it was pretty wonderful considering the circumstances; rough yet gentle, commanding yet submissive. Felicity had him in the palm of her hand, and speaking of her hand, she let it linger against his thigh, watching his reaction as it slowly crept upwards when they stopped at another red light.

One gentle squeeze and it would be over for him, an enticing thought for a control freak like herself. Yes, Oliver Queen was putty in her hands; all she had to do was apply her magic touch. Again Felicity shivered at the idea of what she'd do to him once he brought her to the place he had in mind. So many possibilities…

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse for him, Oliver felt Felicity's hand slowly trek up his thigh. He tried every trick in the book to think of anything other than the feelings she was causing to course through his body. He wanted to save that pent up sexual energy for when they arrived at their destination, but her hand had finally gone as far up as it could go, and before he knew it, her small fingers found their way between his legs. A deep groan escaped Oliver's throat as his head rolled back in ecstasy. He squeezed his eyes shut, his resolve completely obliterated.

"You like that, baby?" Felicity murmured into his ear. Oliver nodded, words having failed him as he opened his eyes and gazed at her through a veil of pure lust. She alluringly smiled back at him and added, "There's a whole lot more where that came from. You just need to get us where we're going and I'll show you just how good it can be." Her hand pulled away from his crotch, but not before giving it a light squeeze.

Oliver's breath hitched and upon hearing her words, he shot through the empty intersection hell bent on getting to his secret spot as fast as possible. That light touch was all it took for him to lose his self control and break every single traffic law known to man. He'd had enough of her teasing and wanted to show her a thing or two about dominance. That single delicious thought prompted him to make a hard right onto a slightly dusty road, a shortcut he'd discovered when he was a teenager and his hormones had minds of their own. By some miracle he managed to make it back onto the main road without so much as a scratch to the Lamborghini, although his sanity was still questionable at this point.

Within minutes Oliver was rounding the final bend in the road and the valley opened up, the city lights a carpet below them. Parking the car, they sat there for several moments looking out and smelling the cool night air, the stars shining above them as the moon peeked through the thin clouds overhead.

"Wow," Felicity breathed, trying to take it all in. She'd never seen Starling City like this. The view from up here was gorgeous. Unfortunately, Oliver wouldn't let her enjoy it for long. She figured as much considering all the teasing she'd just done to him. As she turned to gaze at him, his hand was already reaching out to her, grabbing her face. Their lips crashed together as he twisted his fingers in her golden locks and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her right into his lap. Tongues tangled over dominance while hands roamed freely over taut fabric and hot skin.

Felicity raked her fingers through Oliver's hair, sinking into his scalp while his hands traced down her back until they reached the hem of her skirt. He pulled it up to run his palm over her supple, lace clad bottom until his fingers made contact with the slightly damp area between her thighs. "Already wet for me, I see," he breathed against her lips before pulling away. Their eyes locked as he slowly stroked her damp sex through the frilly lace.

Felicity's lids fell heavy and she softly moaned, her head dipping to his shoulder. She ground her hips against his hand, needing more contact, and made her own discovery. "You're just as hard for me," she murmured, her eyes sparkling in the pale moonlight as she gazed at Oliver before reaching down to stroke the bulge in his pants. It was slightly more pronounced than it had been earlier and she knew he was getting close to losing whatever last ounces of control he had left. Oliver could be cool as a cucumber fighting an army of thugs, but when it came to sex, there was always a very fine line she walked before pushing him over the edge.

His breath hitched as she squeezed lightly then let go again. Felicity knew she was teasing him to the brink, but she couldn't help herself. The smoldering look of lust and desire in his pale blue eyes was incredibly sexy. She sat back slightly, her spine pressed to the steering wheel, and just watched him. Oliver had that wild look in his eyes. He was teetering on that fine edge on the brink of falling off when her eyes flickered to his mouth and she licked her lips.

Within moments his arms were wrapped around her back, pressing her into his chest as their lips crashed together. Felicity moaned against his mouth, an invitation for his tongue to brush past her lips and explore the insides of her cheeks. With one hand tangled in her hair and the other splayed across her back, Oliver pulled her in close as the kiss continued to deepen, becoming wetter, more urgent and increasingly erotic.

His hands moved down her neck and over her collarbone, caressing the soft skin just above the open collar of her silk shirt before drifting down to her breasts. Fingers stroking through the matching lace of her bra, Oliver found one painfully erect nipple and began fondling it through the sheer fabric. Felicity hissed her approval as their lips broke. He took the opportunity to kiss his way down her neck, popping open a couple of the buttons of her blouse before his mouth replaced his fingers.

Moaning, Felicity leaned back as her legs opened wider, her pencil skirt riding up her supple thighs exposing more of her legs to the soft moonlight. Oliver gently ran his fingertips over her smooth skin making her moan even louder as her legs moved further apart until her skirt exposed just enough of her frilly ruby lace panties. Running his fingers along the insides of her thighs, he barely skimmed her underwear before moving them back down again to caress the backs of her knees.

Each time he brushed her panties with his fingers, Felicity would moan in protest, arching her back, trying to push his hand closer. This was payback for all her teasing, and Oliver had every intention of drawing it out until she was close to losing her cool. Kissing his way up her neck, she grabbed fistfuls of his short cropped hair, pulling his lips to hers as her tongue buried itself in his mouth. He groaned, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her thighs knowing the next morning there would be bruises marring her pale skin. Then again, she had mentioned she liked little reminders of their nights together.

Oliver smiled into the kiss, his fingers finally settling on her panties, tracing their outline first along the hem then finally down the middle. They were completely soaked now, her clit visible through the thin material, desperate for attention. As his finger gently circled it, Felicity sighed into his mouth, but never let go of his head. He continued exploring, her groans egging him on until he broke free of her kiss to grab her waist and set her down across her seat so her legs rested against the center console. Yes, it was an awkward position for both of them, but his need to taste her overpowered the desire for comfort.

Lifting one leg over his shoulder while the other fell to the floor, Oliver leaned down and began to suck her clit through her panties. Felicity's deep moan echoed slightly in the cool night air as she instantly began to grind against him, her back arched, her hands in his hair pulling him closer. He sucked and licked and bit his way along the wet lace as her hips bucked, desperate to feel more.

Unable to wait any longer, Oliver pushed her panties aside and slipped his tongue over the hot skin, wiggling between her damp folds until he was lapping at her entrance. Felicity's moans grew louder and she ground harder, nearly suffocating him in her wetness. His tongue continued its torture, slipping up and down her folds before dipping into her again and again. He could feel the first tremors of her orgasm rock through her body, but he wouldn't let that happen just yet. He slipped his tongue from her wetness, letting the cool night air replace it.

A whimper of displeasure escaped Felicity's lips as she sat up, her legs falling back to her side of the car as she turned to face him. She watched as Oliver struggled to pop the button of his jeans before she reached over and said, "Let me help you." Deft fingers unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper to discover he hadn't worn any underwear that day. His stiff cock sprang forth as the grin widened on her face.

Glancing up with half lidded eyes, Felicity cocked an eyebrow before leaning down, wrapping her lips around the tip as her fingers enveloped the rest of his shaft. As her head bobbed up and down, her mouth sucking him in deeper with each dip, Oliver knew it would only be a matter of moments before it was over. He needed to stop her, but she sensed it as well, quickening the pace, desperate to taste him as he'd tasted her.

Oliver had to all but pry her away and even then her hand continued to frantically jerk him off as she stared at him in disappointment. Even though it pained him to see that look in her eyes, he needed to feel her tightness wrapped around him. He needed to be inside her. Grabbing her hips, he pulled Felicity back into his lap so she was straddling him once more. One hand came behind her back and pushed aside her panties as the other settled on her hip, guiding her into place.

Felicity knew what he wanted. Reaching between her legs, she took hold of his shaft before sinking down onto him. She stretched around him, first over the head then along his entire cock. The groan of pure ecstasy that escaped Oliver's lips brought forth one of her own as she tilted her head back and settled her hips against his. For a few seconds they didn't move, enjoying the tight fullness as they got lost in the moment.

As if on cue, both began to move; Oliver pushing up as Felicity grabbed onto the roof of the car behind his head and bucked down. The rhythm was slow and unhurried as they stared into each other's eyes, lips parted. She dropped her head, her mouth falling on his as their tongues began to battle once more. The pace of their hips increased, the sounds of their moans echoing in the cool night air. Her hands dropped onto his shoulders, bunching up the soft grey cotton t-shirt as she rolled her hips in time with each thrust of his cock.

Oliver moaned, grabbing her breasts, massaging each with one hand before leaning forward to lick the nipples through her ruby lace bra. Arching into him, Felicity groaned as she quickened the pace once more, her hips slamming into his as her walls tightened around him. He pushed harder until her legs began to shake. It was only a matter of moments before he sent her over the edge. She suddenly clamped around his cock, her cries muffled as she buried her face in his neck.

Reaching down, Oliver frantically began to rub her clit. Felicity's body stilled as the shockwave of her orgasm ripped through her. Her teeth dug into the side of his neck as her nails scraped along his arms nearly drawing blood. That was all it took to send him over the edge with her. Grabbing her ass with both hands, he bucked into her hard as he came.

When it was all over, his head dropped to her chest as he breathed in the scent of her Japanese cherry blossom body spray. Oliver wrapped his arms around her back, cradling her against him as she slowly came off her high.

There wasn't much Felicity could do aside from sag into his embrace, her cheek pressed to his shoulder as her panting evened out into soft ragged breaths against his neck. He continued gently kissing the exposed skin along her chest, nuzzling her breasts before making his way back up to her lips.

"Mmm…" Felicity groaned against his mouth before pulling away to give him a content smile. "That felt amazing. I would totally do it again, but I feel like jello right now."

Chuckling, Oliver pressed his lips to her forehead and replied, "Rest. We can do it again in a little while if you're up to it."

"Hmmm… We'll see. Right now I'm happy just laying here." Her arms came around his waist as she snuggled into his warmth. Even though they were both still fully clothed, it was pretty chilly up there. She shivered and he tightened his arms around her.

"How about next time we do this somewhere warmer?" Oliver suggested.

Felicity raised her head and looked at him, an impish smile curling over her lips. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I was thinking somewhere closer to home," he replied, returning her grin.

"Like…?"

"Well, the club comes to mind."

Felicity laughed. "I would have thought after all those years of you being such a playboy, you'd have already had sex in a club."

"Not with you," he said. "And not in my club."

Felicity cocked and eyebrow. "Is this your next fantasy, Oliver Queen?" His nod confirmed it.


	4. Chapter 4: Expect The Unexpected

_**4. Expect The Unexpected**_

**Prompt: I'll just say, this is a surprise because my muse decided to do something different with this fantasy.**

* * *

He was excited. Maybe a little too excited. Oh, what the hell, he was ecstatic. This was a feeling Oliver Queen rarely felt anymore. And now, as he grabbed the immaculately pressed suit he'd just picked up from home out of the back seat of his black Maserati Quattroporte, he nearly skipped into Verdant. No, it was more like bounded. Either way, there was a pep in his step as he made his way across the empty dance floor.

It would be packed later on tonight, but since it was only seven, not even his employees were there yet. Well, unless you counted one feisty blonde who worked in the basement. That's who he was excited to see because tonight, he'd get to live out yet another fantasy with her. The perfect spot had already been scoped out, now all that was left was to get her out of the basement once the party was in full swing. That was the easy part. Her doubts about being able to pull this off without being seen, that was going to be a little harder to manage. Either way, Oliver was up to the task. He'd convinced women to have sex in crazier places. The dark corner of his own club was almost run-of-the-mill now. But for her, this was new and uncharted territory.

Stepping into the hallway the led to the basement door, he quickly punched in his security code and ambled down the steps, his suit slung over his shoulder. As he reached the bottom step, the sound, or lack thereof, was the first thing he noticed. Usually, Oliver was greeted with the furious tapping of fingertips against a computer keyboard. Tonight, it was eerily silent. Maybe she hadn't arrived yet. He shook his head. She was always here at half past five, right after finishing her work at QC.

Although Oliver didn't want to head down that road with his thoughts, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as he stepped into the wide space and searched the room for her presence. There was no sign of her, at least from what he could see. He made a mental note to add more lighting down here.

Then he heard it: the wrenching cough that came from somewhere near her computers. Oliver cautiously stepped closer until he peered over the monitors and saw her. She was sprawled out across the floor, arms hugging a trash can with her head hung over it. Throwing his suit over her chair, he rushed to her side, his hands immediately reaching for her face and tilting it up so their eyes met.

"Oliver?" her voice cracked as she stared at him, the pain clear in her muted blue eyes.

It was a rare thing for Felicity Smoak to get sick, but today, she felt like she was in hell. It started after lunch. The company had brought in catering from the sandwich shop downstairs for their weekly IT meeting. She usually enjoyed the food, but there was something slightly funky about her chicken sandwich this afternoon. Shrugging it off, she'd eaten over half before throwing out the rest, then it was back to work as usual.

Two hours later, the stomach pain started. It wasn't bad at first, just a little uncomfortable. Felicity ignored it thinking it was probably some indigestion. When she got to her second job in the basement of Verdant, that's when the cramps became debilitating and the nausea kicked in. The vomiting soon followed with the trash can being the closest thing to hurl into because she knew making it to the bathroom wasn't an option. That's where she remained for the past hour, throwing up as her stomach flip flopped.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice was full of worry and concern. He brushed back a couple errant strands of blonde hair that had come loose from her ponytail and noticed the warmth where his fingers touched her skin.

She groaned, "I'm sorry," before throwing her head back into the trash can and heaving the contents of her stomach. He held up her hair, gently stroking her back until she stopped and leaned her forehead against her arm.

Scooting closer, Oliver pried her away from the trash can and scooped her into his arms. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

The terms of endearment had always been saved for the bedroom, never spoken outside the context of sex, something they had agreed to in order to keep their feelings in check. But hearing Oliver call her "Baby" now, as he cradled her in his arms, sent a shiver down Felicity's spine. She gazed up at him as he brought his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it.

"I think it was something I ate at lunch," she moaned, another wave of nausea rolling over her. Felicity shut her eyes in hopes of quelling her desire to grab the trash can and puke into it again. But Oliver's arms were a far more comfortable place than the cold concrete floor. Her head rolled to his shoulder as her stomach flipped yet again.

"Let's get you home," Oliver murmured into her ear. He was standing in moments, Felicity tucked into his chest as he headed back up the stairs and out of the club to his car. The passenger's seat was leaned back as far as it could go before he set her down into the plush caramel colored leather and helped buckle her seatbelt. She lay on her side and turned towards him when he slipped into the driver's seat, her knees curling up against her chest as she reached out for his hand. The warmth of her fingers wrapping around his drew his eyes towards her.

Lines of agony were etched on Felicity's gorgeous face as she squeezed her eyes shut behind her slightly skewed glasses. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "You'll be okay," Oliver tried to reassure her, but he knew the toll food poisoning took on the body. He'd had a few bouts of it on the island and remembered just how painful it could be.

They held hands for the entire drive, her fingers squeezing his every so often when her stomach pitched and rolled. This definitely had not been on the docket for Felicity's Friday night. Tonight she was supposed to be having wild sex in a dark corner of the club with the man sitting beside her, but instead she was curled up in the fetal position wishing for death. Why did food poisoning have to suck so bad?

When the car stopped, Felicity didn't even bother to glance up. She knew in a few moments she'd be inside her apartment, curled up under her sheets in ratty old pajamas watching reruns of Friends. That show had always been her go-to when she was sick. As Oliver opened her door and scooped her up into his arms, she threw a glance over his shoulder and found that this wasn't her brownstone. No, he'd brought her to the mansion.

"Oliver, why are we here?" Felicity mumbled as he carried her through the door.

"It was closer than your apartment," he replied.

All she could do was nod. Her stomach decided to begin protesting again and Felicity quickly slammed her eyes shut to keep from throwing up as they ascended the stairs to the second floor. A few minutes later, he was toeing open a door. It wasn't until Oliver had laid her on a soft bed that she finally opened her eyes.

The room was about half the size of her apartment. Felicity just stared in amazement at all the ornate dark wood and furnishings she was surrounded by. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep her eyes open too long. The nausea returned, and this time, she was going to throw up. "Oliver!" her desperate cry had him running to her, a trash can in hand. It was placed beneath her head just in time. Felicity heaved into it, whatever was left in her stomach coming out, which wasn't much. "How am I still puking? I thought I'd puked everything I've eaten in the last week," she mumbled, letting her head fall against the cool sheets.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Oliver whispered as he placed a kiss against her forehead. "I'll go get you something to drink. I don't want you getting dehydrated."

Felicity waved her hand in his direction but didn't bother to lift her head as he silently stepped out of the room. Her eyes remained closed for how long she couldn't tell, but when she felt a cool hand against her forehead, she knew Oliver had returned. Looking up, she saw him kneeling in front of her, a glass of ginger ale in hand.

"Mmm, thank you," Felicity rasped as she took it from him. One sip was all she could handle at that moment, but the cool liquid felt good sliding down her burning throat.

"How about we get you changed into something a little more comfortable?" Oliver suggested as his arm came around her waist, helping her to sit up. She simply nodded and he strode over to the other side of the room out of her line of sight.

Too afraid to turn her head for fear of the nausea kicking back in, Felicity stayed put until he returned holding one of his grey t-shirts and a pair of oversized navy sweats in his hands. "I'd ask Thea if she had anything you could borrow, but she's in Paris with her friends for the week," Oliver said. "And I don't think it would be a good idea to go ruffling through her closet."

"It's okay. These are just fine," Felicity replied with a weak smile. She began to unbutton the plum colored blouse she'd worn to work that day. It was then that she noticed Oliver hadn't moved any closer to her. Usually when she took off her clothes in front of him, his hands would be all over her. Tonight, though, he chose to respect her boundaries and she appreciated it. As much as Felicity wanted him to touch her, feeling as sick as she did wouldn't allow her to enjoy it much.

When she unhooked her matching plum colored bra, she could see Oliver's fingers tense against the material he held in his hands. He was itching to run his fingers over her skin, but somehow he managed to keep his distance. Felicity shook her head. She felt awful for ruining their evening. Standing up, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry if I screwed up our night," Felicity mumbled against the soft cotton of his button down shirt.

Oliver sighed heavily as his arms came around her shoulders, holding her tightly against him. "Don't be," he replied, pressing his lips against the top of her head. "This isn't your fault. Shit happens. We'll just play things by ear for the next couple of days until you start feeling better. Okay?"

"Okay," Felicity replied as she felt his fingers stroke the bare skin of her back. Oh, how she wanted to feel those fingers over the rest of her body, but suddenly the nausea returned and all she wanted to do was fall to her knees and throw up again.

When her arms tightened around his waist, Oliver knew she was ready to be sick. Looking down, he could see her eyes shut tight, fighting it. That was his Felicity, alright; a fighter through and through. He stepped back and said, "Are you going to throw up again?" She shook her head. "Alright, arms up then." With her arms in the air, he slipped the t-shirt over her head and let it fall the rest of the way down. The soft grey cotton stopped mid thigh and almost blended in with the color of her pencil skirt.

That was the next thing to come off. Felicity shimmied out of the ash grey woolen skirt, letting it pool at her feet before stepping out of her ballet flats and into the sweats. No matter how hard she tried to make them stay at her waist, they continued to fall down her legs until finally she gave up, muttering, "This is useless."

Oliver chuckled, "Then just sleep in my shirt."

"I plan on it," Felicity replied as she slipped beneath the silken taupe sheets. They felt incredibly soft against her bare skin and almost immediately she found herself being drawn into sleep. A few minutes later, she felt Oliver slide into bed beside her, his arms wrapping around her waist until she was flush against his chest. His hand reached up and pulled the tie out of her hair then handed it to her. She slipped it around her wrist and took off her glasses, placing them on the nightstand beside the bed before snuggling into the warmth of his embrace.

Sleep came quickly for Felicity, but throughout the night she woke up nauseated. Oliver lay awake beside her the entire time, holding her hair whenever the urge to vomit overpowered her will or having her sip the ginger ale until the glass was empty. The next morning found her sprawled across the bed face down with one hand limply falling over the side and her head against the mattress. He knew not to disturb her. This had been the longest stretch of sleep she'd gotten all night.

Instead, Oliver lay beside her thinking about their relationship as his hand gently stroked up and down her back providing whatever comfort he could. Technically, they were friends with benefits, something he was perfectly fine with, but he'd made a couple of slips the previous night that had him worried that maybe she was seeping into a part of his life he'd been ignoring ever since he'd returned from the island.

Felicity had become, for all intents and purposes, the light to his darkness. She knew more about him than anyone else did and still saw him as a man, not a monster. She accepted him, fully and completely, and although there were several occasions where they disagreed on how to do things, she always managed to persuade him to do them her way. Bit by bit, she'd begun to chip away at the walls around his heart, and Oliver knew it was only a matter of time before they came crumbling down.

But a part of him desperately tried to dissuade him from falling in love with the gorgeous creature curled up at his side. She was too sweet, too innocent, too wholesome for someone like him. Oliver was afraid that part of his darkness would seep into her light and she'd become damaged as well. But so far, that theory had been disproving itself quickly. Yes, when they'd worked on the Savior case, he feared Felicity might have stumbled into the darkness after watching a man die, but she came back swinging when she realized it hadn't been her fault.

That was his Felicity. Wait… when had she become his in the first place? Oliver was jostled out of his musings by a soft knock at the door. Before getting out of bed, he pulled the blanket over her shoulders and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Ambling to the door in a blue plaid boxers and a white t-shirt, he quietly slipped out to find his bodyguard waiting.

"How is she?" The always imposing yet never intimidating (for Oliver anyways) form of John Diggle stood a foot to the left of the door in his customary suit but with the relaxed stance of a concerned friend.

"Finally asleep," Oliver replied, leaning back against the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know once she realizes you were lying about how close this place was to the club, she's not going to be happy."

"I'm not worried." It was an overly confident answer even though Oliver knew she would probably yell at him once she did the math. Felicity was the smartest person he knew. But last night when he'd dropped that lie on her, he knew she was too far gone to care where she was. All she'd wanted was a warm bed and someone to take care of her, a role Oliver dutifully fulfilled without complaints.

There was a part of him that had actually enjoyed fawning over her and wished she would allow him to do it more often in other ways, like buying her nice things and taking her on extravagant vacations. But that was the role of a boyfriend, not a boss or a friend with benefits.

The more he thought about it, the more Oliver realized, he really wanted to be more than what they currently were. Yet, that led to him worrying about exposing her to more danger. He sighed softly, something he hadn't intended on doing.

"You are worried," Diggle observed. "But not about that."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver's eyes shot up meeting those of his friend. That sinking feeling in his stomach had returned, only this time it was for different reasons.

"You think I haven't caught on to what the two of you are doing in your spare time?" Diggle looked more amused than anything, but there was an undercurrent of caution in his question. Oliver tensed, ready for the impending lecture, but what he got was far more unexpected. "You'd better not hurt her, Oliver," his friend warned. And with that, he turned on his heels and walked away.

'I think it might be the other way around,' Oliver thought before pushing himself off the wall and heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a package of saltine crackers for Felicity. When he returned to the room, he noticed she had shifted while he was gone, having turned around with her head resting against her pillow and her arm around his, holding it tightly to her chest. When she heard the click of the door closing, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Felicity rasped, a smile spreading over her face as she stretched out along the bed with a yawn.

"Hey," Oliver echoed her greeting while returning her smile. He placed the water and crackers on the nightstand beside her glasses and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand stroking back the tangled golden strands of her hair away from her forehead. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better," she answered. Oliver was relieved. But as he leaned down to kiss her, Felicity held up her hand to stop him. Cocking his head to the side and giving her a questioning gaze, she said, "You really don't wanna do that."

"Of course I do," Oliver replied.

"You seemed to have forgotten I've been throwing up all night," Felicity reminded him. "Even I wouldn't want to kiss myself right now. At least not until I've brushed my teeth. Then you can kiss me all you want."

Oliver chuckled. "Bathroom's over there." He pointed to the left of the window and she slid out from under the covers, tugging down the edge of her shirt as she slipped through the door and closed it behind her. Lying back down in bed, he waited for her return.

Several minutes passed and Oliver quickly got bored. He grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on, absently flipping through channels until he finally settled on an episode of Friends. Felicity emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later looking fresh faced and smiling. "Now you can kiss me," she said, curling up in bed beside him.

Without a moment's hesitation, Oliver's lips were pressed to her. He kept it light and sweet, something Felicity seemed to appreciate as she sighed then pulled away, her head falling to his shoulder. "Ooh, Friends!" she nearly squealed. "I always watch this show when I'm sick." Her legs tangled with his and soon she was flush against his side, her arm haphazardly thrown around his waist. Moments later, Felicity was asleep again, and this time Oliver followed realizing he no longer had to worry about her.

They didn't wake up until close to four in the afternoon. Felicity found herself using his arm as her pillow with her head just below his chin while the other was wrapped around her waist cocooning her in his warmth. Oliver's chest was pressed to her back, rising and falling slowly against her. She wanted to turn around, to watch him sleep, but she was comfortable where she lay. With a soft sigh, she reached her hand out over his outstretched arm and laced her fingers in his. When his hand tightened around hers, she knew he was awake and turned to face him.

"Hey," Oliver mumbled, his eyes still clouded with sleep. But that didn't stop the smile from curling along his lips as his fingers found their way into her soft hair.

Felicity just hummed her response, still too tired to do much else. She reveled in the kisses he placed against her forehead before tilting her chin up so their lips met. His fingers trailed from her hair and down her spine to the small of her back causing a delicious wave of heat to follow them. They trekked lower, over the curve of her bottom until they rested against the hem of her shirt where it met her thigh. "Mmm… Oliver," she purred as they stroked her bare skin.

That was all it took for his fingers to slip beneath the fabric, riding it up along her thigh until he reached the edge of her panties. They came to rest there, skimming the soft purple cotton for a moment before he laid his palm across her hip. Felicity nuzzled his neck, her lips falling over his skin causing Oliver's breath to hitch slightly as his hand inched up her side until it was just beneath her breast.

Tilting his head down, Oliver reached for her lips. The kiss started out slow, with lips simply pressing against each other, then Felicity sighed and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his white t-shirt, pulling him closer as his hand came up to cup her breast. Breathless and panting, they pulled apart.

Felicity's head fell back beneath his chin as her fingers absently stroked his side. She sighed and Oliver pulled his hand out from beneath her shirt before leaning back to look at her. "What's on your mind?" he asked, sensing something was bothering her.

Again she sighed. Her eyes refused to look up at him as she pursed her lips and said, "I still feel bad about what happened last night. I know how excited you were."

"About what? Not being able to live out my fantasy?" Oliver replied. He gave her a half smile before his hand lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Felicity, that wasn't your fault." His thumb brushed across her cheek as his smile grew. "We can always do it another time. I was more worried about you than anything else last night. Now that I know you're okay, we can always plan for another time."

"So, what do we do now?" Felicity sheepishly asked. It was at that moment her stomach chose to growl loudly.

"Well, considering you haven't eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours, I'd say dinner," Oliver replied. "I'll go see what's in the kitchen or would you like to join me?"

A blush rose over Felicity's cheeks as she looked down at what she was wearing and said, "I'll just stay here."

"Alright," he answered with a smile. Kissing her forehead, he hopped out of bed and headed for the door. Turning back, he asked, "Do you want anything in particular?"

Felicity thought for a moment. "I'm really craving something sweet. Fruit maybe?"

"Coming right up." And with that, Oliver left the room. She curled into the warmth he'd just vacated and found the remote there. Flipping through the channels, Felicity settled on some Discovery Channel documentary about nature while she waited for him to return.

Within minutes, she found herself completely engrossed by the pretty hummingbirds that floated across an open field filled with wildflowers. It wasn't until Oliver was practically waving his hand in front of her face that Felicity finally realized he was back. "Oh, sorry!" she said. "I was kinda geeking out over nature."

Chuckling, Oliver replied, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Felicity merely rolled her eyes until she spied the tray on the nightstand beside him. It was filled with sliced bananas, obscenely large strawberries, orange wedges, sliced apples, oversized marshmallows, graham crackers, and rich melted dark chocolate. Also on the tray was a can of whipped cream and two tall glasses of ice water. "Oh, my god, Oliver… That looks so good," she said, sitting up against the headboard.

"I didn't know what kind of fruit you wanted so I just grabbed a little bit of everything. The chocolate and whipped cream were Raisa's idea." Oliver slid into bed beside her, resting his back against the headboard as well.

"Well, hand it over already! I'm hungry." Felicity immediately reached for one of the strawberries, dipping it into the chocolate then grabbing the whipped cream and adding a little dollop on top. The first bite had her moaning and as she glanced over at Oliver, she found him frozen where he sat, eyes dark with desire. That look immediately conjured up a few of her own fantasies, all of which had to do with licking chocolate and whipped cream off his impeccable abs.

Felicity shivered at the thought and closed her eyes, reveling in the taste of the strawberry as she tried to quell her desires before they got the best of her. But the seed had been planted. Now all she could think about was what she could do with any chocolate and whipped cream that remained once they finished with their dinner. From the looks of it, Oliver seemed to have had the same thoughts.

He had finally settled on the bed, placing the tray between them, and was grabbing a marshmallow when he spotted the dab of chocolate that was smeared across Felicity's lips. It flowed down the soft pink edges and settled on her chin.

"What?" she asked, seeing Oliver's eyes so intensely focused on her. Felicity almost shivered again. The way he looked at her in that moment was nearly wanton.

But her voice had somehow knocked him out of his stupor and he replied, "You, um, have a little, uh…" He pointed to her chin and would have swiped his fingers across it had she not put her hand up first.

Wiping away the dribble of chocolate that ran down her chin, Felicity was about lick it off her finger when Oliver grabbed her hand and did it for her. She froze as the digit lingered in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it making sure all the chocolate was gone before he let go. The heat pooling between her legs nearly reached max intensity as he slowly drew it from his mouth then let go of her wrist. Her mouth went dry so she licked her lips and watched as his eyes followed the path her tongue took.

"You know," he said, ignoring the marshmallow and grabbing a strawberry instead then dipping it into the chocolate, "I've always had this fantasy about feeding a woman chocolate covered strawberries in bed." Oliver held it out for her to take a bite. There was only a slight bit of hesitation in Felicity's eyes before she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the berry before sinking her teeth into it slowly.

"Mmm…" she purred as the chocolate clung to her lips even after she'd tried to lick it off.

"Let me help you with that," Oliver said. His voice had almost dropped to a whisper as he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss before his tongue laved at the chocolate, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth then releasing.

"Fucking hell," Felicity muttered when he moved back. She was done for. Every last nerve ending in her body wanted nothing more than to feel those lips licking chocolate off her skin. But he leaned back and offered her the strawberry again. This time, she bit into it with her eyes intently watching him as she did so. The fire smoldered in those intense blue pools as he watched her tongue lick her lips before she sat back against the headboard.

"You're such a tease," Oliver said with a half grin as he dropped the stem in a little corner of the tray.

"And you're not?" Felicity counters, cocking an eyebrow at him as she smirked. She'd seen him eyeing the marshmallow and decided it was her turn to enjoy a little bit of the teasing he'd accused her of. Making sure it was slathered with chocolate, she offered the fluffy morsel to him. And just as Felicity hope, it dripped down his chin, with a drop landing on his shirt.

"Maybe you should take that off," she suggested before leaning in to kiss the excess chocolate off his lips.

"Are you trying to get me naked, Miss Smoak?" The playful tone in Oliver's voice coupled with the glint in his eyes made her smirk widen. She really did enjoy it when he addressed her like that.

Felicity wrapped a leg around his waist and using her hips, she rolled him onto his back. Straddling his thighs, she effectively pinned him to the bed, her weight settling comfortably on top of him. It wasn't long before she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, discarding it on the floor. Leaning down over Oliver's chest, she whispered, "Does that answer your question, Mr. Queen?"

The involuntary shiver that ran through his body caught them both off guard. His hands came to rest against her bare legs, slowly running up her thighs until they reached the edges of her purple panties. Calloused fingers dipped just below the soft cotton, tracing circles for only a few moments before pulling back out and continuing their upward trek. The grey t-shirt she wore was slowly dragged away from her body, his hands sweeping up her sides causing tendrils of desire to shoot from every inch of skin he touched.

They suddenly changed direction, moving from her ribcage to her abdomen. Felicity moaned when his hands finally came to rest over her breasts, squeezing them gently as she arched into his palms. Oliver sat up slightly until his lips were just above her ear and whispered, "Well, if I'm going to be naked, then you should be too." Her shirt was quickly pulled over her head and joined his on the floor.

"Now who's the tease?" Felicity smirked as she sat up. She grabbed a slice of apple and swirled it around in the chocolate. A couple of drops landed in the valley between her breasts before it reached her mouth and she giggled. "Oops!"

"Don't worry, I got it," Oliver replied. He was in a sitting position before she knew it, his tongue darting out to lick away the chocolate that dripped onto her skin. As she munched away on the sliced apple, his lips traveled up until they reached the hollow of her neck. That's where they remained, ravishing her with soft kisses and licks as she grabbed another piece of fruit.

"Hungry?" she sweetly asked, offering him the orange wedge. His lips wrapped around her fingers, sucking it into his mouth as Felicity watched with delight.

"I think this makes up for postponing the club fantasy," he replied.

"I have to admit, this is far more erotic than I ever imagined," Felicity conceded. "I'm just glad I get to indulge another one of your fantasies."

Oliver smiled up at her, his hand coming to rest against her cheek as his thumb stroked across her soft skin. Their eyes locked and suddenly he found himself lost in the blue depths of hers. God, she was so beautiful, especially now as she smiled down at him. There was so much affection and warmth in those azure pools it made his heart skip a beat. He really was falling in love with Felicity, and nothing could stop him now. Tilting his head up, he captured her lips for another sweet, languid kiss before pulling away.

"I'm still hungry, though," Oliver said, trying to focus on something other than his feelings for her.

"I think we can fix that," Felicity replied, giving him a mischievous grin. Foregoing the fruit, she grabbed the can of whipped cream and asked, "What would you like to taste first?"

With a grin rivaling hers, Oliver grabbed her hips and flipped her over so she lay beneath him. His eyes roved her body, taking in her beauty as she lay sprawled out, her hair fanned against the pillow under her head. Tracing his index finger along her collarbone, he said, "Right here." Felicity proceeded to spray a dollop where he'd pointed and soon his tongue fell over the spot, lapping up the whipped cream until there was none left.

"Where else?"

His finger trailed around her sternum. "Here," he answered. This time, she sprayed a line from the hollow of her neck to where his finger had stopped.

This little game continued for several more minutes as Oliver's finger roamed across her body, skipping her breasts in favor of parts he had yet to explore with his mouth. They included her abdomen, navel, and along her hip bones. Felicity didn't protest though. She was enjoying this far more than she could have imagined. Having his tongue sweep across her skin shot pleasure through her with each lick.

"You taste so good," Oliver whispered against her flesh, his lips softly kissing their way from her hip to between her breasts. When his finger finally swirled around her nipple, she knew he'd reached his tipping point. Felicity left an extra large dollop there. His tongue fell flat against her skin, and ever so slowly he raked it up until half the cream was gone. That was when he wrapped his mouth around the hard little nub. He suckled it softly as her back arched up, desperately seeking more attention.

Oliver repeated the procedure with her other breast, only this time without the whipped cream. The moan the escaped Felicity lips reverberated throughout the room. As his teeth sank into the soft flesh, she buried her nails into his shoulder. "Oliver!" she cried out when his other hand took hold of her neglected nipple and began rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, the calloused pads heightening the sensation until she could barely take it anymore.

His other hand slipped beneath her panties and began to stroke her. Legs parted instinctively as two fingers sank into her wet heat. There was no quelling her desire when his thumb pressed against her clit. Felicity bucked her hips against him as he drew out her orgasm. The hand on her breast continued to roll and knead the soft mound while his mouth suckled and nipped the other. Oliver soon let go and his mouth came trailing up until it reached the soft pale skin of her neck.

"Oh, yes," Felicity keened. She was getting very close. It wouldn't be long before his magic fingers brought her to the edge. She ground her hips against him as her breaths turned into desperate pants. "Harder!" she cried, her hands falling over his, increasing the pressure on her breast and between her legs.

Oliver obliged, his fingers curling along her quivering walls until he found what he was looking for. She cried out as her nails dug into his wrists, her orgasm ripping through her so quickly that neither one had been prepared for it. He coaxed her down from the high, his fingers slowing to a stop before he pulled them out of her slick heat.

When her breathing had returned to normal, Felicity gazed up at her lover as he lounged beside her, his hand still tracing patterns against her stomach. "You are way too good at that," she remarked.

"I know." Oliver's cocky response had her back to full form in seconds. Her leg wrapped around his waist and he was pinned to the bed once more.

"My turn," Felicity said. Instead of the whipped cream, she dragged her finger through the chocolate then traced it along the sharp lines of his abdomen. Now it was her tongue lapping up the sweetness from his body, enjoying every little sigh and moan that escaped his lips as she traveled lower until her mouth was pressed to the very edge of his boxers. They played there for several minutes, kissing and sucking his skin until her fingers looped under the elastic band and began pulling it down.

Oliver was deliciously hard, something her tongue took advantage of as his cock sprang forth. It was dragged along the taught skin until Felicity felt she'd teased him enough. She grabbed the whipped cream and sat up. A line of the fluffy white confection was deposited from base to tip before she put the can aside and bent down again. With a devilish smile, her tongue darted out between her lips and began lapping it off his shaft.

A low, almost feral growl rumbled from Oliver's chest as his fingers sank into her hair. Felicity's smile grew wider as she took her time slowly licking away the whipped cream until she'd reached the tip again. Her tongue swirled around it before her mouth enveloped him. The fingers in her hair tightened as she sank lower until he hit the back of her throat.

"Felicity…" Oliver's voice was almost hoarse as he cried out her name, the pleasure nearly too much to bear as she bobbed back up, her tongue sweeping along the underside until she was just barely kissing the tip. He groaned deeply as Felicity's lips closed around his cock once again. His toes curled every time her head bobbed up and down, working his wet shaft with her soft mouth.

Gently gripping the back of her head as she sucked him off without needing any guidance, Oliver laid back and enjoyed the pleasure she gave him. Every inch of his skin tingled, his body flooding with warmth as he neared the brink of orgasm. He groaned in ecstasy, closing his eyes as his body tensed.

Felicity sensed he was getting close. Just as he'd tasted her several times over the course of their affair, it was finally her turn to taste him. It was something she'd fantasized about for a while now, and as she increased the speed and pressure of her strokes, she felt his hips rocking to her rhythm. A little flutter of pride rushed through her when she heard Oliver mutter, "Fuck!" She glanced up to find his eyes shut tight as his balls began to tremble.

It wasn't long before the undeniable pulsation developed at the base of his shaft, signaling that his release was imminent. "Fuck, Felicity, I'm gonna come!" Oliver shouted, giving her fair warning since he couldn't stop it from happening. She circled the tip of his cock one last time with her tongue before he clenched his jaw and jerked his hips. Her mouth was there to catch every last drop, savoring him until his body fell back on the bed.

Oliver laid there with a happy smirk on his face barely able to move as fatigue spread through him. His heart still raced in his chest as Felicity trailed light kisses from his abdomen to his chest. He slid his arms around her when she finally came to rest at his side, snuggling against his naked body. Turning his head, he pressed soft kisses to her cheeks and neck, his hand wandering down her spine until it reached her bottom. Several firm strokes had her keening again, her teeth sinking into his collarbone as she crawled on top of him.

"That was amazing," Oliver whispered into her ear.

"I've always wondering what you'd taste like," Felicity murmured from where she continued to kiss and nip his neck.

"And…?"

"So fucking good," she breathed, scraping her teeth along his throat before her lips fell to his.

Kisses passed between them for the next half hour. Oliver was still turned on, he just needed some time to recharge before round two began, and this was the perfect way. They started out gentle, lips softly sweeping over lips, but soon things began to heat up. His hands slid into her hair, grasping it tightly as his mouth pulled away from hers, trailing down over her chin as it nipped across the creamy flesh of Felicity's neck.

"Yes, just like that," she moaned from above him as he sank his teeth into the collarbone. The image of the marks Oliver had left on her body after he'd made her first fantasy come true came to mind. His fingers tightened in her hair, pulling it back so her entire neck was exposed.

"What do you want me to do, Felicity?" he whispered against her ear.

"I want you to fuck me," she demanded between gritted teeth. "Fuck me hard."

The dirty talk had done the trick. Oliver bit her shoulder as he flipped her over, his weight resting on top of her hips, which were still clad in her soft purple panties. He ripped them from Felicity's body then shoved her legs apart before roughly sinking his fingers into her wet heat once more. Her moan echoed through the room and he smiled that wicked smile that told her she was about to get that she asked for.

"As you wish," Oliver growled against her neck before he nipped his way down to her breasts. His free hand grabbed her wrists, securing them above her head as he took what he wanted from her.

Felicity didn't protest as his fingers quickly brought her close to another orgasm while his teeth continued to mark her flesh. By this time tomorrow, she would be sore and bruised, but very happy. And although it looked like she'd be in another turtle neck come Monday, she still loved it when Oliver was rough with her. He knew almost instinctively how to please her. The first time she'd asked him to fuck her hard had been the best night of her life. Now, as his fingers slammed into her, she knew this would be the second best.

"Harder!" Felicity cried as her hips bucked against his hand. Her body longed to be used and abused that night and he didn't hesitate. Oliver ground his palm against her clit as his fingers curled almost painfully against her walls, pummeling her g-spot with vigor as she writhed beneath him. Teeth continued to sink into hot flesh, leaving a trail of bite marks from her breasts to her navel.

It wasn't long before her body finally reached its peak. Her head rolled back as she let out a wailing moan when he ripped the orgasm from her with one final deep thrust of his fingers. Felicity's muscles went rigid as her walls clamped around his fingers as he continued to prolong her pleasure until she begged him to stop.

"You're mine to do with as I please, remember?" Oliver growled against her ear before he bit down on the soft flesh behind it. She shuddered and nodded before he flipped her onto her stomach and pinned her wrists against her back. Her hips were pushed upward until she was on her knees. It wasn't long before she felt the head of his cock slip between her slick folds, teasing her until she moaned. That had been the signal for him to thrust into her sharply and she cried out, her body forced forward with her face being buried in his pillow.

His hips were relentless, slamming into her with such force that Felicity could barely find her equilibrium. It wasn't until Oliver released her hands that she finally found purchase in the soft sheets, clinging onto them for dear life as he slapped her ass with one hand while the other pulled her hair so hard she was brought into a kneeling position. But Felicity loved every minute of it. She reached out, her hands finding the headboard and clinging to it as their hips moved in unison.

"Oh, yeah… Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Felicity mumbled as his hand came up from beneath her body and wrapped around her neck, giving it a squeeze. "Just like that," she panted, one of her hands coming to rest over his, adding a slight bit more pressure until it was just right. She felt Oliver sink his teeth into her shoulder as his other hand grabbed hold of her swaying breast, fingers roughly squeezing the soft mound until it was almost painful.

Felicity was being pushed to the brink yet again as his cock pounded into her hot wet heat. In an effort to hold out as long as possible, she focused on Oliver's teeth against her skin and the way they scraped down her back until they sank into her flesh yet again, leaving another mark on her body. But it didn't work for long as the hand that had been fondling her breast traveled south until calloused fingers found her clit. With strong, almost painful strokes, he brought her attention back to the impending orgasm that was quickly consuming her body.

"Oliver!" Felicity moaned as he pinched the little ball of nerves between her slick folds. It sent the final jolt through her body before her thighs shuddered and she came, screaming. But he didn't give her any time to come down. She was flipped once more and he grabbed her knees, bringing them to her chest and he plunged into her again, this time harder and faster than before. It prolonged the convulsions that rocked her body as she cried out begging him to stop.

Oliver simply smirked. He wasn't even close to done with her yet. Felicity wanted it hard and rough; he was going to give it to her just as he'd promised. There was no stopping him until she was completely exhausted. Capturing her lips in a searing kiss muffled her cries. Her arms came around his neck, nails raking down his back in a way he was sure would draw blood. But he didn't care. This was the hottest sex he'd ever had and he wasn't about to let it end just yet.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as they continued to rock and sway. Felicity's hands came to rest against his shoulders, her fingers pressing into his skin hard enough to leave bruises in the morning. She wanted to make marks of her own over Oliver's body, and this was the only way she knew how. As he kept thrusting into her, she could feel every last drop of her energy being used to build up her final orgasm of the night.

"Oh, fuck! Oliver!" Felicity cried out. Her walls tightened around his cock and he knew this was it.

"Come with me, Felicity," Oliver desperately panted as he gathered her up in his arms and thrust as hard and as deep has he could. He crushed his lips to hers, muffling the scream that escaped her mouth as her body trembled. They came together, their arms tightening around each other as he groaned into her mouth.

Oh, what an orgasm it was. Pleasure radiated from Felicity's core and shot through every nerve ending in her body from the tips of her curling toes to the top of her sweat drenched hair. She sank her teeth into Oliver's lip and tasted blood before letting go. He was going to look like hell in the morning, but she didn't care. That had been the most satisfying sex she'd had in her life, and as he laid her limp body on the bed, letting her knees fall from his shoulder, she gazed up at him in awe and wonder.

"Wow," Felicity breathed.

Oliver dropped to the bed beside her, also spent, with a wide grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around her, his head falling into the crook of her neck as she huddled closer to his warmth. Her eyes began to fall closed while he watched her. With one final soft kiss pressed to her lips, he whispered, "Sleep, Baby."

They were both out cold within moments of each other. It wasn't until eight the next morning that Felicity finally stirred, her body stiff and achy from the way Oliver had worn her out the night before. She was curled up on top of him, her ear pressed to his chest listening to the strong, rhythmic thrum of his heart beneath it. A smile crept to her lips as she gazed up at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and at ease when he slept that she didn't have the heart to wake him.

So she stayed put, her hands coming to rest at his sides. Felicity pressed a soft kiss against the scar that had brought them together and soon felt his fingers trail down her back. When she looked up, she found Oliver's blue eyes open but still clouded with sleep. He smiled down at her, a sight that made her heart flutter in her chest as she returned the gesture before planting a soft kiss to his bruised lips.

"Good morning," he whispered, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Morning," Felicity replied, kissing him once more.

Oliver's arms tightened around her waist as he pulled away and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," she answered. "Like always." He chuckled, his fingers pushing back errant strands of blonde hair away from her face. "So, did that make up for not being able to do the club fantasy?"

"That more than made up for it, even though I think you enjoyed it a little more than I did," Oliver teased.

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into," Felicity countered with a smirk. "Besides, I know there's a part of you that really loves dominating me."

"Maybe." He grinned before capturing her lips once more.

"You're a horrible liar, Oliver Queen," she said. When he let go, she pulled back and added, "By the way, I know you lied to me when you said your place was closer to the club than mine." His face fell almost immediately and she grinned. "Busted!"

"Are you mad?" he asked almost timidly. Diggle had been right all along. He knew Felicity would figure it out once she had a clear head on her shoulders.

"I think you can find a way to make it up to me," she replied, an impish grin forming on her lips.

"Oh, I will," Oliver answered as his hands ran down her back and came to rest at her hips. He squeezed them lightly and Felicity practically purred with delight.

"That's a start." Before she knew it, she was being rolled onto her back, his body pinning her to the bed as his fingers twined with hers. Their eyes locked and almost immediately Felicity knew she was about to have her mind blown yet again. When Oliver's lips fell to hers for a searing kiss, she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat. He had definitely found the right way to apologize to her.


	5. Chapter 5: Dirty Beats, Crowded Place

_**5. Dirty Beats, Crowded Places**_

**Prompt: Sex in the club  
**

**Based off one of my favorite songs by Darren Hayes called "Let's Go." If you haven't heard it, I urge you to do so. It's super sexy.**

* * *

Silence permeated the lair just as it always had when she was working down there, while upstairs the club pulsed and throbbed with throngs of people getting their groove on to the most popular DJ's in the world. She was alone with only the hum of her computers to keep her company. Her boss and his bodyguard were upstairs dealing with unruly patrons or doing legitimate business while she sat there, staring at oversized screens doing updates and scrubbing hard drives. It was getting boring, to say the least.

With no target on the docket this Friday night, Felicity Smoak had, for all intents and purposes, the evening off. But instead of going home and watching a movie or whatever was recorded on her DVR, she decided to spend it in the lair updating her computers so they ran smoothly whenever they did end up having to take someone down. But at that moment, she was bored and wanted nothing more than to have a little fun with her overly serious boss.

Not that Oliver Queen was always serious. He had his playful side, which she rarely got to see, but boy did she enjoy it when she did. It manifested in some of the best sex Felicity could possibly imagine. And as she thought back to all their previous encounters, the heat low in her belly began to boil over. With a pang of regret, she realized they had yet to fulfill his club fantasy, something she'd wanted to do for a while now.

Yes, they'd had a mind blowing fuck to make up for it, but Felicity knew it wouldn't make up for actually living out said fantasy. Two weeks later, it was still on her mind. They'd both been very busy with work, though, and not just the nine-to-five kind. Oliver had taken down quite a few targets in that time, hence the current hiatus. He needed to put in his time as the playboy-billionaire-turned-club-owner to keep his cover from being blown.

Felicity understood the pressure he was under, so they'd held off having any form of sex for the time being. Tonight, though, it would change. Images of all the things he could do to her in a dark alcove of the club set her imagination on fire. Her hand began to roam down over her neck and towards her breasts, stopping just above the soft flesh that peeked out from her powder pink blouse. She imagined it was Oliver's lips stopping there, sucking on her skin, leaving dark purple marks with his teeth.

That was all it took to push past the reservations she'd had when he'd first told her this was his fantasy. Felicity wanted to see it to fruition, and if meant taking the lead, then so be it. To hell with his club owner duties, Oliver needed a night off too, and tonight, she'd make him take it. Grabbing her gym bag from beneath her desk, she pulled out the dress she'd had in it since they decided to do this the first time then headed to the bathroom.

She changed quickly, slipping on a pair of matching four inch stilettos to complete the outfit, then took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect. Makeup had been applied and her lips were a deep shade of red. Pulling her hair out of its tie was the last piece of the puzzle to fall into place.

Satisfied with her overall appearance, Felicity marched out of the bathroom and up the stairs. The loud, pulsating beat of the music that the club was known for hit her the moment she pushed through the door.

Striding past the bar, a high pitched whistle caught her attention. Felicity turned to find Tommy Merlyn practically leering at her with an approving grin on his handsome face. "Damn, you clean up nicely!" he said with a laugh.

Felicity rolled her eyes but returned the grin with a sly one of her own. They'd bumped into each other some time ago while Oliver had been out on a mission and Tommy had come downstairs looking for him. Since then they'd become good friends. Tommy would sometimes keep her company in the lair when she got bored and his managerial duties allowed him a little free time. But tonight wasn't one of those nights. She was on a mission, and she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted.

"Where's Oliver?" Felicity had to shout over the music to be heard.

"Last I checked he was in VIP schmoozing with investors," Tommy replied.

She nodded and began to head that way when she noticed an open bottle of champagne behind the bar chilling in an ice bucket. "Mind if I borrow this?" Felicity asked as she grabbed it by the neck and held it up for him to see.

"If by borrow you mean take, then go ahead," he answered with a grin. Tommy knew about her little secret arrangement with Oliver. He'd even encouraged her a few times when she'd felt self conscious about telling Oliver her fantasies.

"Thanks, Tommy!" she called over her shoulder.

"And I'd better not see that bottle go to waste!" Tommy yelled out to her. "It's two hundred dollars a pop!"

Felicity waved him off. It was Oliver's club so price wasn't an issue. When she finally made it to VIP, the bouncer instantly recognized her when she approached, allowing her immediate access. As she ascended the stairs, her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. For a moment, Felicity began to wonder if this was even a good idea anymore because she was about to interrupt Oliver while he was doing actual club business.

But when she reached the top step and saw him standing tall in a charcoal grey suit she knew had been tailored to accentuate every muscular plane of his body, a shiver ran through her just thinking about how she'd peel it off him. The thought alone propelled her forward. A sly half grin appeared on Felicity's lips as she sauntered up to his side, confidence exuding from her with every step she took.

Out of his periphery, Oliver could see the leggy blonde that approached him as he spoke with one of his investors regarding a few improvements that could be made to the club. But now as she stood there beside him in a skin tight amethyst colored dress that accentuated her curves in just the right way, he had to pause to get his bearings.

Creamy legs ran for what seemed like miles before they stopped at the short hem with every muscle taut from the high heels she wore. He'd never seen Felicity look so… delectable before. Oliver wanted nothing more than to grab her by the waist and bring her to the spot he'd picked out for his fantasy then have his way with her, but business needed to come first tonight. Or so he thought.

When she stood on the tips of her toes and whispered into his ear, "You're needed downstairs," her hot breath lingering against his skin, Oliver knew he was done for. It didn't help that her hand ran down the sleeve of his suit jacket and came to rest against his wrist. The touch was electric. He could feel the beat of his heart skyrocket when she began to draw lazy circles with her thumb. "Don't make me wait," Felicity added, her lips barely brushing the shell of his ear.

"Excuse me," Oliver told his investor before wrapping his fingers in hers and quickly pulling Felicity away. When they reached the end of the VIP area, he spun her around so they faced each other and raked his eyes over her body.

Felicity stood before him, her head held high as she regarded him with the same intensity he regarded her. Skin tingled where their hands intertwined and she could feel the heat burning low in her belly when he licked his lips. Oliver most definitely wanted to kiss her at that moment. Taking a step closer she raised her head a little higher, never breaking eye contact.

"You know you're interrupting some very important business." His voice was low and gravelly, sending instant jolts of heat through her body as he stared down at her with those intense blue eyes.

Felicity swallowed, but then she smirked and replied, "Does that mean you're going to punish me?"

Oliver had to close his eyes and take a steadying breath before he could look at her again. How could she, with just a few words, break him down so quickly and make him need her so badly all at once? His grip on her hand tightened. When his eyes opened again, he could see that she was still challenging him to answer. Leaning in, he growled, "Yes."

Before she knew it, Felicity was being pulled down the stairs. She nearly had a Cinderella moment when one of her shoes almost slipped off, but Oliver grabbed her by the waist and steadied her. Together they made their way along the outskirts of the crowd, sticking to the shadows to keep from being seen. She had no idea where he was taking her, but she didn't care. Her body craved him desperately.

They flew past the bar, and as she was dragged along, Felicity caught sight of Tommy's smirk. He gave her a knowing nod before Oliver led them to a secluded hallway past the bathrooms and into a little alcove. It was as far away from the club as one could get without going downstairs. The pulsating beat of the bass had dulled and she could hear his ragged breaths as he spun her around. She was pinned to the wall, his hands falling just above her shoulders against the cold concrete.

The penetrating gaze Oliver pinned her with took Felicity's breath away. All she could do was stare up at him in awe. This man had such a hold on her at that moment, she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

What was he going to do with her now that they were alone? The prospect of being punished always aroused Felicity. The first time he'd slapped her ass was one she'd never forget. Her entire body had tingled as his hand came down over her bare bottom. She would do anything to feel it again.

Oliver brought his right hand down against her leg, calloused fingers skimming her flesh as it inched upwards and hiking the dress higher with ease. When it came to rest at her apex, he let out a low groan feeling smooth skin beneath his palm. "You're not…" His voice trailed off when she saw the shock in his eyes and seized his lips for a searing kiss.

"No." Felicity gave him a licentious grin as she rolled her hips forward. "Easy access, baby," she replied, setting down the bottle of champagne she still held in her hands then turning around and placing them against the wall. Spreading her legs for him, she added, "I'm all yours."

"That you are." The possessive tone of his voice made her shiver. His hand reached around and pushed the long strands of her long hair away from her neck. Rough lips latched onto the spot just below her ear as fingers tightened around the pale column until she moaned in response. The hand that had been between her legs now rode up the back of her thigh until it reached the hem of her dress. Deft fingers hooked beneath it, pulling the stretchy material up until it bunched around her waist, completely exposing her ass.

"You've been a very bad girl, Miss Smoak," Oliver chided in her ear as his fingers cupped her bottom, giving it a light squeeze.

Felicity moaned in response, her eyes fluttering shut. She reveled in the sensations caused by the roughness of voice and fingers. This was exactly what she'd been waiting for, another opportunity to feel those amazing hands giving her pleasure and pain all at once. As the one around her neck tightened slightly, the one on her rear pulled away leaving a void where the heat had gathered. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but it wouldn't be for long.

"Never interrupt me when I'm in a meeting," Oliver rasped against her ear. Without warning, his hand came down against the left cheek and Felicity keened in response, her body rocking forward from the force of the blow. It was hard enough to sting, but she knew he hadn't unleashed on her just yet. He was just getting started.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson," Oliver said. She could feel the smile curl on his lips as they brushed against her neck. Again, his hand came down, this time across the other cheek. Felicity yelped. It was harder than the first smack, but she enjoyed the pain. He did it three more times against each one then stopped to inspect his handiwork.

"Have you learned your lesson, Miss Smoak?" Oliver whispered against her ear. She simply nodded her head but soon felt his hand smack her once more. It caused her to yelp in surprise as he added, "Answer my question."

"Yes, sir," Felicity whimpered and he froze.

Never in his life had anyone called Oliver "Sir." And it bothered him. He never liked the idea of surrendering control to another person. The island taught him that. With Felicity, though, she had always been so trusting and so willing to give it to him, which was probably why he couldn't take it from her. Not anymore.

It left a bad taste in his mouth just thinking about it. She was such a strong woman, one who had stood up to him on several occasions to fight for what she believed in. He couldn't fathom how she could so willingly give it up just like that.

This fantasy had spiraled so far out of control that Oliver needed to step away and think for a moment, which was exactly what he did. Gently pulling the soft purple fabric back over her reddening bottom, he let go of her neck and pulled away.

Felicity turned around, confusion present on her beautiful face. He wanted nothing more than to tell her what was going on in his mind, but right now, he couldn't. There was so much he needed to process, so much he needed to understand about how their dynamic had suddenly shifted. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I… I need to go," Oliver said before turning on his heels and walking away.

Felicity stood dumbfounded for several moments before she called out to him. "Oliver!" But he didn't turn around. He just kept walking until he was out of sight. "Oliver, wait!" she cried, but he was already gone.

What had just happened? One moment they were enjoying a little hot foreplay and the next he was making a break for it. What had she done wrong? It was a question Felicity continued to ask herself as she ran out of the alcove to find him keying in his security code and flying down the stairs into the basement.

For several minutes, Felicity didn't move from where she stood, her mouth hanging open as the questions ran through her mind in a loop. She couldn't figure out what had made Oliver go from wanting to fuck her in a dark corner of his club to not wanting anything to do with her at all. A silent pair of tears ran down her cheeks as the cracks in her heart began to open up and swallow her whole.

"Felicity?" Tommy's voice cut through the music, snapping her focus to him. The smile that had been playing at the corners of his lips faded into a frown. He looped an arm around hers and guided her towards his office just to the left of the bar. Once they were inside the soundproofed room, he softly asked, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head and quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks with her fingers. Tommy motioned for her to take a seat on the couch, and as she did so, Felicity winced slightly. Her bottom burned from where Oliver had spanked her.

It was something Tommy took quick notice of. With eyes narrowed, he studied her. She squirmed under the scrutiny of his gaze, unable to look him in the eye when he asked, "Did Oliver hurt you?" The accusatory tone caught her off guard.

"What? No!" Felicity shot back. His eyes remained furrowed, though. He didn't believe her. "Oliver only hurts me when I ask him to," she added quickly before realizing what she'd said. When she saw Tommy's mouth drop open, Felicity suddenly wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up and swallow her whole. The absolute mortification that must have been present on her face quickly had him sitting beside her.

"Hey, look, we all get a little kinky sometimes so if that's what you enjoy doing in bed, then I'm not judging you," Tommy said, placing a reassuring hand over the fist she'd balled up in her lap. Felicity nearly jumped back, but he wouldn't let her go.

She wanted to run, to get the hell out of there and go home, to curl up under her sheets and die alone in her bed, but he wasn't giving her the opportunity. Tommy Merlyn was a persistent bastard sometimes. "If it makes you feel any better, consider it forgotten. But I don't want you leaving right now without telling me what happened with Oliver. You were so excited to spend time with him when I last saw you. What did he do to you?"

Felicity studied him for several moments, wondering if she should just tell him or force him to let her go. But Tommy had always been a good listener. He'd always encouraged her to go after what she wanted. Although she'd never specifically told him what her fantasies entailed, he'd always been the one to tell her she should enjoy herself. And that's why Tommy had become such a good friend.

"You know, I'll kick his ass for you if you asked," he jested. "I'm pretty sure he'd kick my ass first, but at least I could say I was doing it to defend your honor."

Felicity cracked a small smile. Never in a million years would she have imagined being friends with the two richest men in Starling City, but here she was sitting beside Tommy Merlyn, his soft blue eyes and gentle smile coaxing the words out of her.

"I… I don't know," Felicity whispered as she settled back on the couch, another pair of tears dripping down her cheeks at the thought of what just happened. Tommy was quick to offer her a tissue, which she gladly accepted and dabbed her eyes with. "One minute we were having a really good time and the next he's leaving. I can't figure out what I did wrong." She was being intentionally vague. He'd already found out the biggest secret of their relationship, she didn't want him inferring anymore than that.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Tommy suggested.

"Ha! Yeah, right…" Felicity snorted. "Talking to Oliver Queen is like talking to a brick wall sometimes. You can question him all you want, but he's not going to look at you or answer you if it's something personal."

"I still think you should at least give it a shot," he replied. "You never know. Maybe this time he won't be a brick wall."

Felicity mulled over his words for a few moments. She glanced over at Tommy and said, "If you're wrong, I'm coming back up here and we're taking shots until we're both thoroughly drunk."

"Deal." There was no hesitation in his voice. He extended his hand and they shook on it.

Felicity gingerly stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress before turning around and giving Tommy a hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," Tommy said. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Squaring her shoulder and straightening her back, Felicity walked out of his office and marched her way down into the basement. She was slightly surprised to find Oliver sitting in her chair bouncing a tennis ball against the beam that stood behind it. He hadn't even looked up at her when she stepped down the stairs and across the concrete, her heels clicking as she walked. He'd heard her though. For a brief moment he'd paused his little game before going back to it.

Without only the slightest hesitation, Felicity jumped right into the speech she'd prepared in her head while she'd been making her way down the stairs. "Oliver, I'm sorry for whatever it was I did to offend you or make you uncomfortable. I know you're mad at me, and I completely understand if you don't want to do this anymore, but I'd like to know what I did wrong even if it means this arrangement is over between us."

The ball stopped bouncing and he slowly turned around to face her. There was this sadness in Oliver's eyes that nearly cut her to the core. Felicity took another step towards him and stopped. He was just staring at her, and she knew that look so well.

It was his broken look. The one he rarely ever showed her, but when he did, she knew it was because something had brought him back to the island and he was desperately trying to forget what it was. And this time, it had been her fault. A tear slipped down her cheek as Felicity swallowed back the lump in her throat.

It killed Oliver to see her cry, to see her doubt herself, to see her in pain because he had a hard time expressing his feelings. He was up and out of his seat in moments, standing in front of her as she gazed up at him, the pain reflected in her azure eyes.

Felicity shouldn't have been the one to apologize. This was his mistake, his inability to accept what she was offering. Raising a hand to her cheek, he gently wiped away the tear that had fallen and saw that this hadn't been the only one. A faint line of mascara trailed down her skin.

"Felicity…" It came out as a sigh as his shoulders slumped forward. She stared up at him, still unsure of what was going to happen. Oliver's whole demeanor had changed. He was still broken, but it was a different kind of broken she saw in his eyes. Self loathing was now present in those electric blue pools.

"Talk to me, Oliver," she whispered. "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me how I fucked up."

"It's not your fault," he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. His hand came up to cradle her cheek, thumb stroking against soft skin. "You did nothing wrong. And I know this is going to sound cliché, but it's not you, it's me."

Her breath caught in her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut, Felicity knew this was the moment she'd been dreading. Oliver was going to end their arrangement because he couldn't handle his feelings anymore. At least, that's what she thought. What she didn't expect was what he said next.

"You give up control to me so easily... I never want to take something that precious away from you. On the island... it was taken from me... and I felt the powerlessness. You're so strong and independent... I can't take that away from you. I just… I can't."

Oliver was stumbling over his words, and when he looked down to see the confusion written all over Felicity's face, he paused to take a deep breath. "It made me uncomfortable when you called me 'sir.' It was too much for me to handle. You can call me Oliver, you can call me Mr. Queen, those I can handle. Just please, don't ever say that again."

Relief flooded through Felicity. Without even thinking about it, she stood up on her toes and kissed him. "I'm so sorry," she murmured against his lips when his arms came around her waist, holding her to him. "I promise I'll never do that again."

She would say anything to keep Oliver's arms wrapped around her. It wasn't until this moment that she realized she needed him more than she could ever admit. The prospect of not being able to hold him or kiss him or touch him felt like a vise around her heart.

When had this happened? It was a question Felicity couldn't ask herself then. She was too afraid of what it meant. This whole arrangement between them had come about as a way to release some pent up energy. Feelings were supposed to be checked at the door whenever they had sex. But how could she not feel something, especially after all that had happened between them? How could she deny her feelings for Oliver any longer?

There had always been something growing in Felicity's heart from the moment they'd met. The more she got to know him, the more she cared about him. To her, Oliver wasn't just her boss. He was her friend; the closest friend she'd ever had. They had shared so many things with one another that the lines they'd created to separate their actions from their feelings had begun to blur together.

But Felicity was terrified to tell him how she felt. There was a huge chance that if she did, Oliver might not feel the same way, and their partnership would go down in flames. No, she couldn't let that happen. If that meant shelving her feelings and locking them away, then so be it. She wasn't going to lose Oliver. It was a silent vow she made to herself in that moment.

When her mind finally registered Oliver's fingers running through her hair, Felicity sighed into the kiss. Through parted lips, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and everything just exploded. Her fingers fisted in his jacket, holding him as close as she could. When they pulled away to catch their breath, she nuzzled his neck, her lips lightly brushing over warm skin until they were pressed to the back of his ear.

"I think we should finish this fantasy upstairs," Felicity murmured before scraping her teeth across his skin. That had definitely done the trick. The low, feral growl that rumbled through Oliver's chest made her shiver with delight.

Grabbing his hand, Felicity began to lead him back upstairs. But once out the door, the familiar beat of a song she absolutely adored hit her ears. She paused for a moment, still holding onto Oliver's hand, and stood still, enjoying the lyrics as they washed over her.

_Crowded rooms_  
_Sweaty place, discotheque_  
_Every face dissolves around you_  
_Bodies move, you stay motionless_  
_No way to ignore_  
_Energy around you_

She felt Oliver drop her hand and almost whimpered until his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "You like this song, don't you?" he murmured into Felicity's ear before nibbling on her earlobe. She nodded, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and smiling up at him. "Then I think we should dance," he added, guiding her towards the floor and the throng of people on it.

Once there, they melded into the crowd, their bodies swaying in time with the music as her back pressed against his chest. The anonymity of the pulsating lights and loud music allowed them to become just another couple in a sea of bodies. Oliver's hands remained around Felicity's waist for a few moments, just feeling the way her hips swung with the music. He was enjoying this far more than he expected and then she turned around.

_I can't even think_  
_I've had too much to drink_  
_I'm dreaming about dancing in your bedroom_  
_Tired of these clothes_  
_I wanna be flesh and bone_  
_I'm gonna say the words you're thinking, baby_

Her arms wrapped around his neck, the sky high heels she'd worn that evening providing the extra lift needed so she wouldn't have to stand on the tips of her toes as she leaned in and kissed him. His hands were now firmly planted on her ass, kneading the soft flesh through the ruffled fabric of her dress. It didn't look out of place in a club where people came to hook up with the rich and famous. There was an added bonus though: this was really tuning Felicity on.

As her tongue delved into the warm recesses of his mouth, one of Oliver's hands began to make its way to the front of her dress, crossing over her hip and her abdomen before landing against the short hem at her thigh. It slipped beneath the shiny purple fabric, inching its way up until he was at the junction where her thighs met her apex.

The moan that passed from her throat made Oliver smirk against her mouth. In retaliation, Felicity bit his lower lip before one of her hands began traveling down his chest until it reached the slight bulge in his pants. She leaned into him, her lips brushing up against the shell of his ear, and whispered, "Two can play this game." Her tongue darted out, sucking the lobe into her mouth before moving along the strong line of his jaw.

Oliver knew he was in trouble when those soft red lips traveled down along his throat until they reached the hollow of his neck. It was his weakness, and when she finally hit it, he groaned, grinding his hips against the hand that continued stroking his cock through his pants.

In a desperate attempt to regain some control, the hand he had on Felicity's ass pulled her closer as the other began stroking along her slit until she, too, was moaning and grinding against him. But what Oliver hadn't anticipated was her teeth sinking into his collarbone. He groaned, throwing his head back and unintentionally giving her unrestricted access to his neck, something she took quick advantage of.

_Nobody knows it's ecstasy_  
_Nobody feels this energy_  
_I got to know_  
_Baby come on, let's go_  
_Don't even know your name_  
_You see we got a chemistry baby_  
_I like to know_  
_So baby come on, let's go_

The struggle for power had only just begun. With Oliver preoccupied by the way her lips trailed across his flesh, Felicity's teeth nipped their way up his neck, leaving little red welts across his skin just as he had done to her so many times before. Payback's a bitch, she thought, knowing it was going to be hard trying to hide those in the morning.

But Oliver had an ace up his sleeve. The hand still nestled between her legs began probing deeper until he found her clit. When his fingers hit the sensitive little nub, the shudder that ran through Felicity's body was enough to let him know he was on the verge of winning. She sagged into him, the arm around his neck tightening to keep her from falling over as her teeth sank into the flesh just below his ear.

Her love bite barely fazed him as he continued mercilessly rubbing her clit until she was a quivering mess. With her head rolling to his shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut, Felicity was a sitting duck, putty in his hands. Oliver took the opportunity to kiss his way along the side of her jaw until he was at her ear. "Are you wet for me, baby?" he murmured against it. "I think I should find out."

_Dirty beats_  
_Crowded place_  
_Sweaty room_  
_Angel face_  
_You know I'm not even listening_  
_As the beat penetrates_  
_Wanna leave this place_  
_I could kiss your lips forever_

Without warning, two fingers plunged into the hot, wet depths of her core. The keening moan that escaped Felicity's mouth was drowned out by the pulsing beat of the music. If it hadn't been for Oliver's arm wrapping around her waist, her legs would have given out.

"So wet," he murmured against her ear. "Good girl." Oliver continued stroking her beneath the skirt of her dress as they moved together on the dance floor. The people around them were completely oblivious to their raunchy escapades, preferring to engage in their own.

From over his shoulder, Felicity could see another couple getting down and dirty much like they were. Although she wasn't as much of a voyeur as she knew Oliver to be, it still fascinated her to see that she wasn't the only one getting some very sexy attention from her partner on the dance floor.

She watched as the woman, a redhead not much older than herself, gently ran her lips along her lover's neck, much like Felicity had done with Oliver earlier. One arm was draped over his shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist. They swayed together with the music, bodies pressed tightly together until her lips reached the collar of his shirt and stopped.

The redhead's eyes fell on Felicity and for a moment she was mortified to be caught watching. It was the smile that appeared on the other woman's lips that quickly put her mind at ease. She winked at Felicity, those green eyes sparkling in the pulsating lights, before returning her attention to her lover.

_I don't know your name_  
_Baby, what did you say_  
_You have a boyfriend_  
_Well I'm single_  
_Removing your clothes_  
_To the flesh and the bone_  
_I don't know what the hell I'm thinking, baby_

"Fuck," Felicity muttered, grabbing Oliver's attention as he paused his ministrations between her legs. She could feel the smile crawling onto his lips as he kissed her neck until he was at her ear.

"You like that, Miss Smoak?" he asked before nipping at her jaw. His fingers pumped into her once more, roughly grazing her g-spot and she moaned.

"Yes," Felicity whimpered, her focus now on the man in her arms and the things he could do with those talented fingers. They began to work in tandem with his thumb against her clit, the heat that had pooled in her belly now boiling over as he brought her closer to orgasm. Her hips rocked against his fingers and her eyes fluttered shut. She wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"Come for me, baby," Oliver whispered against her ear as his assault continued. Had Felicity known this was his endgame, she would have stepped up her own, but now that she was caught up in the throes of passion, there really wasn't much she could do but enjoy the ride. And just as he'd demanded, she came for him right there on the dance floor, her hips bucking against his hand as she buried her face in the soft fabric of his suit jacket to muffle a moan.

_Nobody knows it's ecstasy_  
_Nobody feels this energy_  
_I got to know_  
_Baby come on, let's go_  
_Don't even know your name_  
_You see we got a chemistry baby_  
_I like to know_  
_So baby come on, let's go_

"Damn you," Felicity muttered when she finally came down from the high.

"Don't make me punish you," he sternly warned, his free hand coming to rest against the curve of her bottom. Oliver gave it a good squeeze, reminding her of the earlier punishment she'd received for interrupting his business meeting with investors.

Felicity yelped as her hips rocked against his, but she quickly realized she hadn't been the only one affected by the events of that evening. He was still hard and straining against his pants now. Her hand dipped down and began to stroke him once more. The growl she heard emanating from his chest put a smirk on her face.

Making quick work of his zipper, she slipped her hand beneath the expensive Italian fabric to find he wasn't wearing anything beneath it as well. Felicity's grin widened. Revenge was sweet. She wrapped her fingers around the base and began stroking up, making sure her body was as close to his as possible so no one could see what she was doing.

_Nobody knows it's ecstasy_  
_Nobody feels this energy_  
_I got to know_  
_Baby come on, let's go_  
_Don't even know your name_  
_You see we got a chemistry baby_  
_I like to know_  
_So baby come on, let's go_

It quickly dawned on Oliver that he was in a very precarious spot now. Out in the middle of the dance floor of his club with his fuck buddy's hand down his pants teasing his cock wasn't where he wanted to be. But Felicity wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Her fingers were curled around his shaft, stroking up and down while applying a very pleasant amount of pressure with each motion. He was just glad she had the decency to stay close to him as she worked him over.

When her nails scored down the sensitive flesh, he nearly cried out. Now it was getting to be too much, and if she continued like this, Oliver knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached down and grabbed her wrist, roughly pulling her hand from out of his pants before dragging her away from the dance floor towards his office.

_I'm not like this all the time_  
_I swear something has taken over me_  
_I'm not like this, I swear_  
_This time I want to lose control of it_

Felicity couldn't help the impish grin that settled over her face as Oliver quickly led her away from the throng of people towards a darker part of the club. She knew they were headed to his office. Although she'd never actually set foot inside, Tommy had once told her there was a very comfortable couch in there that turned into a bed for those nights when Oliver was wooing the ladies.

That was about as far from the truth as one could get, though. She knew from experience that Oliver rarely stayed upstairs longer than need be. His mission as vigilante kept him in the basement. And on those nights where he needed to crash, he'd do it on the couch downstairs instead.

Oliver was soon pushing the door open, throwing her inside as he closed and locked it behind them. Soft, green tinted fluorescent lighting lit the white walls giving them a delicate glow as she glanced around the room. To her right was a large glass desk that looked barely used and to her left, the couch that Tommy spoke of. It was white and about twice the depth of a normal couch.

Unfortunately, she didn't get to spend much time admiring it. Oliver had thrown her against the wall, his weight pressing into her as his lips devoured hers in a hungry kiss. With her back hitting the cool surface behind her, he grabbed the hem of her dress and shoved it upwards, quickly ridding her of the garment so she now stood naked before him in only her sky high stilettos.

_I can't even think_  
_I've had too much to drink_  
_Why did you have to feel so amazing_

Felicity barely had time to think, let alone react when Oliver's arms hooked beneath her legs and brought them around his waist. Her back was still against the wall, only now his hands kept her pinned there as his lips fell to her neck and began leaving a trail of open mouth kisses leading to her chest. She whimpered when they closed around one of her nipples and began sucking it, making her back arch up in response.

"Oliver!" she cried out when one of his hands wrapped around the other breast and began kneading and squeezing it. The other found its way between their bodies, making quick work of his belt and fly before reaching into his pants and pulling out his cock. After all that foreplay, Felicity wasn't surprised to find he was done waiting. She, too, felt the need to be ridden hard right then.

Without warning, he plunged into her. The cry that escaped her lips echoed through the soundproof room. Her hands were on his shoulders, shoving the jacket down his arms until it was discarded on the floor. He hadn't bothered with a tie that day, making the task of unbuttoning his shirt that much easier.

The first two buttons came undone easily, but when she reached the third, her fingers seemed to stop working. Patience was not her strong suit tonight, so she grabbed the edges of the fine linen and pulled. Buttons flew in all directions exposing the vast expanse of his chest. A strangled laugh escaped her lips as she said, "I've always wanted to do that."

Oliver chuckled against the warm skin of her neck as he helped her throw off the shirt leaving him naked from the waist up. His pants would come off later. Right now, he didn't dare move from where he had Felicity pinned against the wall. He needed to feel her writhing beneath him as he slammed into her, forcing her to give up the orgasm she was holding back. He could feel it in the way her walls clenched around his cock. She was trying to hold on, to last just a little longer. But he wouldn't let her.

His hand let go of her breast and traveled down the soft planes of her stomach before he reached between their bodies and began searching for her clit. Her sharp hiss told him he'd found it as her head rolled back, hitting the wall behind her with a soft thud. Seeking out her lips, he latched on, mercilessly stroking her clit as his hips slammed into hers over and over.

Her legs trembled around his waist. She wasn't far from the edge. A few more deep thrusts and she was there, screaming his name as she came. Oliver's head fell to the crook of her neck, his lips pressing soft kisses along her flushed skin as she sucked in deep lungfuls of air. As much as he enjoyed being buried deep within her, this fantasy was far from over. He had other plans for her tonight.

The next thing Felicity knew, she was being pulled off the wall, Oliver's strong arms wrapped around her waist. He carried her to the couch and gently set her down on the cushions. She gazed up at him as he stood towering over her, her breaths still coming in pants as she tried to calm down from her high. But dear god, the sight of him standing there, Adonis in the flesh, she couldn't help the way her eyes drank him in.

"On your knees," Oliver commanded, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he pulled his belt from his pants and waited for her to do as she was told. Although he loved the way Felicity had been staring at him a moment ago, he was desperate to finish this fantasy before he gave in and gave them both what they wanted.

With her knees firmly planted on the couch cushions and her high heel clad feet dangling off the edge, Felicity waited for her next instructions. "Hands behind your back," Oliver said, and she instantly knew where this was going. Obediently, she threw her arms behind her, locking her wrists together until his belt was wrapped securely around them.

"Good girl," he whispered against her ear as his hand swept down her back. Felicity shivered in anticipation of where that hand would end up next. Her whole body tensed when it landed on her ass to gently stroke the still red flesh.

"I don't think you have any idea how sexy you look right now," she heard Oliver murmur above her as his other hand became tangled in her hair, pulling it back until she could crane her head no further. Soft kisses landed on her shoulder and trekked downward across her bare back until her bound arms stopped him. He kissed over them as well before ending up at her ass.

"Then tell me," Felicity said, her voice huskier than she intended.

The heat was beginning to pool between her legs again. She knew she'd started this with every intention of having hot, passionate sex in a dark corner of the club, but having ended up here, in his office, on his couch - it was the last thing she'd expected, but she couldn't be happier. After all, he'd already made her come in public on the dance floor. That had been exceptionally exhilarating because she didn't know who had seen it. Somehow Oliver was bringing out the exhibitionist in her, and for some reason it had become the biggest turn on.

When his lips landed on the side of her neck, Felicity gasped. They sucked their way to her ear before Oliver responded, "So. Fucking. Sexy." He punctuated each word with a kiss, making her shiver as a result.

The hand not twisted in her hair landed against her thigh, giving it a light squeeze before it snaked up her side and crossed her chest to grab hold of her breast. A calloused thumb flicked across her nipple sending jolts of electricity through her body. Felicity moaned. She knew Oliver could tease her for hours on end, bringing her to the edge only to deny her the pleasure of an orgasm.

Tonight, it was almost expected, and he hadn't disappointed so far. His hand trailed down over her abdomen, planting itself firmly between her legs as the other pulled her hair up until her back was pressed to his chest. That was when he let go only to have it wrap around her neck. The gentle squeeze he gave the pale column forced a moan from her lips and she could almost feel him smirk behind her.

The hand between her legs began rubbing her outer lips, the heat of the friction it caused forcing the coil in her stomach to tighten with need and desire. Felicity's hips rocked into it and from behind, she could feel his cock nestled against her ass. When his middle finger began stroking her slit, she sucked in a ragged breath hoping he wouldn't tease her for much longer.

Although two orgasms were far below the norm for nights like tonight, they had both been intense in nature and she didn't know how much longer she would last. "Oliver," she whimpered when his finger slipped between the slick folds and found her clit. Her hips jerked at the contact, and in response, he pressed harder, swirling his finger around the sensitive little nub until her legs began to tremble.

"Please," Felicity begged, trying to reached down with her bound hands to grab his cock, but Oliver was quick to pull away.

"Not until I say so," he replied, sucking a kiss to her neck. His teeth sank into her flesh, leaving yet another bruise on her body. Tomorrow, they would both need turtlenecks, and with the forecast calling for snow, it wouldn't be too out of the ordinary.

Oliver smiled that wicked smile and left several more hickies down her neck and along the top of her shoulder as his finger continued stroking lazy circles around her clit. He could feel Felicity's legs trembling under the pressure of her impending release, so he pulled away, slipping his hand from her apex and letting it rest against her abdomen. She whimpered in displeasure.

"You've been a very bad girl, Miss Smoak," Oliver murmured against her ear. He could hear her sharp inhale as he gathered her hair up once more, holding it tight as his lips skimmed the shell of her ear. "Ruining my shirt… That calls for some kind of punishment. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, S…" Felicity caught herself before she uttered the word that had nearly ruined this night in the first place. She quickly corrected with, "Mr. Queen."

He pushed her forward slightly and grabbed her wrists to unfasten the belt around them. When her hands were released, Felicity brought them to her front and rubbed the sore flesh.

"Bend over," Oliver commanded.

There was no doubt in her mind where this was going, so she did as she was told. Her hands came to rest against the back of the couch so he had a perfect view of her ass from where he stood behind her.

The first crack of the belt against her still sore bottom stung and she cried out in response. It was a new sensation, one that hurt more than his hand, but still brought her the pleasure she sought through the pain. The second one landed on the backs of her thighs making her jump. This time, Felicity bit her lip, holding in the pain as her nails dug into the soft white leather.

The third one landed between the two with greater force. Tears sprung from her eyes as a result and she could no longer take the pain. Felicity cried out, her toes curling in her shoes as her head fell into the couch cushion. There wasn't a fourth. Instead, she felt his hand fall over her aching backside, gently stroking as the heat radiated out from the lashes.

"I think that's enough," Oliver replied. He knew the last one had been far rougher than he'd intended. He could hear it in Felicity's voice as she cried out. It wasn't the pleasure filled cry he loved. This one was tinted with pain she could not hide from him. For a moment he considered asking her if she was okay, but when her hand came around to squeeze his, he clamped his mouth shut and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her shoulder.

Tonight seemed like a night where they kept testing their limits. First it had been her calling him "Sir," and now it was his harder than intended lash with the belt. Oliver decided to back off from causing them both anymore pain, be it emotional or physical. As much as it had been his fantasy to have sex in his club, he knew they went beyond their limits tonight and it was time to give it a rest.

With his mind made up, he let go of Felicity's hair and began peppering her back with soft, gentle kisses. Oliver wanted the rest of the night to play out at a slower, more sensual pace. Grabbing Felicity by the waist, he pulled her off the couch so she was standing with him and turned her around. His lips found hers immediately, the kiss soft and languid. Her arms came around his neck, holding him close as she kissed back.

The sudden shift from rough to gentle threw Felicity for a loop, but she wasn't complaining. Tonight had been a strange night where she'd learned a few things about Oliver that shouldn't have surprised her, but had still made a very profound impact on the way she'd handle this relationship. She knew she needed to tread lightly when it came to the control thing. As much as she liked giving it up to him, there was a very fine line that she'd crossed this evening, one that she hoped wouldn't be repeated in the future.

She also learned just how rough he could be as well, judging by the way he'd slapped her with his belt. Felicity didn't know whether to chalk that up as an accident or his control slipping, but for now, she'd give Oliver the benefit of the doubt. There was no way she wouldn't enjoy being spanked, even if it was as rough as it had been tonight. She just hadn't been prepared for it. Now that she knew there was a whole new level of pain she had yet to experience, she'd tread lightly to see just how much she could take before it became too much.

Felicity was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Oliver grab the backs of her thighs again and lift her up so her legs wound around his waist once more. He gently laid her out on the couch again, her back hitting the cool white leather as he nestled himself on top of her, his lips trailing down her neck until they reached the tops of her breasts. She hadn't realized how much she needed this respite from the roughness until his arms wrapped around her back, holding her close as he found his way back to her lips.

"Felicity…" he murmured against her mouth as one hand came to rest against the side of her neck before sliding into her hair to cradle the back of her head while he kissed her. She gasped when Oliver slowly thrust into her, legs wrapping tight around his waist in response.

The heels of her shoes dug into his back. Felicity began to toe one off when he grabbed her ankle, forcing her to stop and stare up at him. "Leave them on," Oliver replied with a slight upturn of his lips as he gazed down at her. "I like them."

"Okay," she said with a soft smile before reached up to kiss him once again. If the heels were a turn on for him, then she'd leave them on as he asked. It wasn't like they were bothering her at the moment. After all, she was laying on her back with the weight of her lover pressed into her. She wouldn't be on her feet anytime soon.

Oliver set a slow pace. The agonizing way in which he rolled his hips every time he thrust into her caused Felicity to moan and arch her back. Her nails raked down his shoulders, her head lolling to the side as his lips made their way to her neck again. The hand tangled in her hair slowly traveled down her back until it was splayed between her shoulder blades. The other found its way to her hip, fingertips sinking into her soft flesh as she mewled in response.

His lips slid down her throat, taking hold of her nipple once again and sucking it into his mouth as she gasped. "Oliver…" His name spilled from her lips like crushed velvet, soft and low. When his hips began sinking into her harder and faster, Felicity dug her heels into his back, holding on with all her might in hopes of sending him over the edge first.

Feeling the way her thighs clenched around his, Oliver almost instinctively increased the pace with which he thrust into her. This was a game he loved playing with her. Each time they'd duel it out to see who would crack first, and so far it had always been Felicity. But looking up at her face, he could clearly see the determination even though her eyes were closed. It forced him to try harder, move faster, until the pace became frantic.

Hearts beat wildly as breaths came in short pants. Felicity opened her eyes to find what had to be the most intense look she'd ever seen on Oliver's face. He was almost glaring at her, those azure eyes of his boring into hers with such unbridled passion and need, she nearly lost it. But part of her pressed on, refusing to give in even as his hips slammed into hers to the point where she probably wouldn't be able to walk straight the next morning.

That didn't matter, though. Nothing did at that moment aside from his eyes and the emotions she found lingering in those deep pools. He wanted her, he was desperate for her, he needed her. Felicity's hands slid up his back. One came to rest against the nape of his neck while the other came up to cup his cheek.

"Oliver," she breathed, her nails scraping over his stubble to get his attention. Those vivid blue eyes focused on hers and she knew he was hers at that moment. Her finger brushed over his lips before her head lifted off the bed and she captured them for a kiss. He groaned, deep and almost feral, his arms tightening around her as he held her against his chest.

Hiking her knees a little higher on his waist, Felicity found the angle perfect for maximum penetration. The breath escaped from her lungs in a soft sigh as her walls clenched around his cock, taking him deeper with every thrust.

Heat that had been coiled in her belly began to unfurl, sending hot tendrils straight to her core. She was close, but the look in Oliver's eyes told her he was closer. She scraped her nails down his cheek again, making sure her thumb swiped along his lips before planting another kiss to the side of his mouth. They trailed up along his jaw until she was right up against his ear.

"Come with me, baby," Felicity whispered, her slick walls constricting around him trying to force the orgasm she knew Oliver was desperately holding onto.

That was all it took to send him over the edge. He knew there was no point in trying to hold on much longer. His body was physically exhausted, his mind a mess of need, lust and passion that had to be released.

Those four whispered words sent a shiver down his spine and Oliver let go. His hips slammed into her one final time before he shuddered and buried his face in her neck, teeth sinking into the soft flesh as an animalist groan reverberated through his chest.

Felicity came barely a moment later, mimicking his movements and biting down hard on his shoulder. Her body shook with the intensity of her release, every muscle spasming in unison as her toes curled and her back arched, forcing her chest to press against his, arms tightening around his neck.

His body dropped on top hers, his weight familiar and comforting. Oliver nuzzled her neck, his lips kissing over the spots where he'd left marks and bruises as they both came down from their high. His hands roamed up and down her sides before settling around her waist to hold her against his chest.

Felicity sighed, pressing her face to his shoulder. She closed her eyes, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his cologne mixed with just a hint of leather that seemed to always linger on his skin. He was slick with perspiration, her hand easily running up and down his back as she waited for the moment when he'd shift off her and roll them over.

But that moment didn't come. Oliver remained nestled on top of her, his forearms supporting most of his weight as his head fell to her chest. She couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him there. One hand ruffled its way through his hair, the other falling against his cheek as her thumb stroked over his temple.

Oliver fought sleep, his eyes drooping but refusing to close completely as Felicity ran her fingers through his hair. The gentle motions further relaxed him and he sighed. Tomorrow was Saturday. Neither one of them needed to be anywhere as far as he knew. Yet he continued to fight consciousness. He wanted a few more minutes to revel in the warmth of her embrace.

"Sleep," Felicity murmured above him as her lips pressed to his forehead. She kicked off her heels, letting them fall to the floor as her feet settled on his calves.

With a sigh, Oliver closed his eyes and let sleep draw him in completely. Felicity followed suit a few minutes later. They could discuss their next fantasy tomorrow. Tonight, they both needed rest and the comfort of each other's embrace.


End file.
